Primer Impulso
by Agente Shield
Summary: Cuando un fraude de fondos de alto riesgo deriva en asesinato, una mujer teme por su vida mientras otra arriesga su corazón para protegerla. AU : Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando un fraude de fondos de alto riesgo deriva en asesinato, una mujer teme por su vida mientras otra arriesga su corazón para protegerla.

Rachel Berry es una joven espabilada y con muy buenas perspectivas profesionales que trabaja en una prestigiosa empresa de inversiones. Cuando descubre que algo no funciona, su perfecta vida empieza a desmoronarse.

Quinn Fabray no sólo dirige una empresa de software forense, sino que trabaja de forma encubierta para una agencia del gobierno. Ha organizado su vida como sus proyectos de software: control absoluto y ninguna sorpresa.

Cuando Rachel se introduce en la última investigación de Quinn, su primer impulso es apartarse de la creciente atracción que siente hacia ella. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la violencia y el asesinato entran en juego, salvar a la mujer que reclama su corazón se convierte en una carrera contrarreloj.


	2. Capitulo 1 : Primera Impresión

Yo no necesito tener un medidor de dolor, ni saber que tanto he sufrido, solo necesito saber que me pondré de pie nuevamente…

Yo no necesito pensar en el pasado… para que mi corazón se debilite, solo necesito saber que todo lo que paso me hizo fuerte…

Rencor? Dolor? Decepción? Por supuesto que hay.. Solo necesito seguir mirando hacia adelante es la única manera de que tu recuerdo no pueda detenerme…

* * *

**Capítulo 1********= Primera Impresión **

— ¡_Cabrón! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?_ —murmuró Rachel Berry, mirándose al espejo del cuarto de baño. Se sacudió el recuerdo de la reciente infidelidad de su ex novio Brody y se apresuró a pintarse los labios con mano temblorosa, procurando no lastimar el labio herido. Comprobó el maquillaje; había disimulado los cardenales, pero tenía la mejilla hinchada.

Se le hacía tarde. Bajó los tres pisos desde su apartamento y en la calle detuvo a un taxi para ir al restaurante Pacific Heights de Union Street. Era lujoso y estaba de moda, perfecto para el tipo de nuevos ricos estirados con los que a Brody le gustaba codearse.

Se le encogió el estómago cuando el pretencioso _maître_ la saludó y le mostró la mesa de Brody.

Lo siguió por el bar forrado de espejos hasta la zona oscura y sombría del comedor, donde Brody Weston ocupaba su mesa habitual en el medio de la sala. La mejor para ver y ser visto por los colegas. Brody estaba bebiendo el que debía de ser su primer o segundo Martini. A Rachel nunca le había gustado aquel lugar, sobre todo por su clientela de farsantes.

_— __¡Cariño! Me estaba preocupando tu tardanza_. —Brody se levantó, le apartó la silla a Rachel y despidió con un gesto al camarero. A continuación se sentó, frotándose el cuello, y tomó otro trago de Martini

_— __¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Una copa de vino? ¿Un cóctel? _

Rachel lo miró y luego se dedicó a analizar la carta de vinos. Brody estaba nervioso y se mostraba solícito hasta el servilismo. No había repetido aquellas actitudes masculinas con ella desde su primera cita.

—_Una copa de Wilson Zinfandel, por favor_. —A Rachel le sorprendió que Brody pidiese otra ronda y que sudase tanto. Sin duda, estaba nerviosísimo y se sentía culpable por algo. Rachel se reclinó en la silla y esperó a que Brody hablase.

Brody le guiñó un ojo, como si compartiesen un secreto.

_—__He pedido ostras. Acaban de llegar de Chesapeake Bay._

Rachel reprimió las ganas de abofetearlo.

Cuando apareció el camarero con las bebidas, Rachel pidió una ensalada César. Todos los aperitivos de aquel restaurante sabían igual. Bebió un sorbo de vino y se fijó en que Brody tomaba más Martini. Estaba histérico, y Rachel se preguntó si sería porque ella lo había dejado. «Seguramente no. Ni siquiera ha visto las marcas de mis labios.»

_—__Brody, no sé cómo has podido tratarme así._

Brody enrojeció bajo el bronceado.

_—__Rachel, ya me he disculpado por esa pequeña indiscreción. ¿Por qué no lo olvidamos? Me ocuparé de que despidan a mi «equivocación». ¿Te parece bien?_

_— __¡Dios mío! ¿Ella también trabaja en la agencia de corredores de bolsa? ¿Qué pretendías hacer, montar un harén?_

Brody le dedicó su mejor expresión de cachorrillo herido.

_—__Por favor, Rachel._

Rachel se inclinó hacia delante.

_—__Brody, se acabó el «por favor, Rachel». Los encontré en la cama haciendo el amor. Y las drogas, ¿era cocaína? ¿Te extraña que me enfade? Eres mí... Rectifico: ¡eras mi novio, por Dios bendito! —_

Rachel se sentía cada vez más idiota. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega?

Llegaron las ostras y la ensalada, y los dos se callaron. Brody pidió otro Martini y apuró el que le quedaba.

—_Fue un error, un disparate. No lo volveré a hacer_.

Rachel bebió otro sorbo de vino y probó la ensalada para calmarse. La noche estaba resultando tan horrible como había previsto. Y Brody se dedicaba a trasegar ostras y Martini como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

_—__Fui a tu casa porque estaba preocupada por ti. Llevabas veinticuatro horas sin responder a mis llamadas. Y encontré la puerta principal entreabierta. Creí que te había ocurrido algo. Y entonces te encontré follando en la cama que compartíamos. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?_

Rachel apartó el plato y _cogió_ la copa. No bastaba con desear que no le temblase la mano, así que se concentró en no arrojar el vino sobre el traje hecho a medida de Brody. ¿Para qué desperdiciar un buen vino?

Brody desvió la vista del plato de mala gana.

_—__Rachel, lo siento. Yo... no lo pensé. Olvidémoslo, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?_

Rachel habría jurado que las disculpas de Brody eran producto del vodka, así que dijo en tono asqueado:

_—__Cómete tus ostras, Brody._

La obedeció inmediatamente. Por otro lado del restaurant había una persona observando a la pareja.

Holly Fabray observaba a Rachel y a Brody desde un reservado situado en un rincón del comedor principal. Parecía como si estuviesen discutiendo. Distrajo su atención la rubia alta que se dirigía hacia ella. Holly la saludó con una sonrisa, mientras aquellos ojos esmeraldas tan parecidos a los suyos brillaban al reconocerla.

Su sobrina se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—_Hola, tía Holly. Ha pasado mucho tiempo_.

Holly le devolvió el abrazo.

—_Sí, Quinnie Lucy, mucho tiempo._ —Se fijó en que Quinn torcía el gesto al oír su nombre completo y se prometió no tomar demasiado el pelo a su sobrina, que era muy suspicaz.

—_Tía Holly, ya sabes que odio ese nombre. Dejo que Marina me llame así porque es irlandesa. No sé en qué estaría pensando mamá cuando me lo puso. —Quinn estudió el menú—. Sí, ya sé, han pasado muchas cosas. Pero al menos este trabajo nos ha vuelto a unir. Por favor, discúlpame y llámame Quinn._

—_Lo siento. Me gusta bromear contigo, y sí que han pasado muchas cosas. Diablos, habría aceptado cualquier excusa con tal de tenerte aquí. Con respecto a eso, nuestra posible informante está cenando con su novio en este mismo restaurante_. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a Rachel Berry y Brody Weston—. _Hemos tenido suerte_.

Quinn hizo como si mirase al camarero, pero Holly sabía que estaba analizando a su presa. Le sirvió a su sobrina una copa de Pinot Noir de una botella que había pedido con anterioridad. Quinn Fabray se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. La desgarbada chica de trece años que no hacía tanto tiempo pasaba los veranos con Holly, en California, era en aquel momento directora ejecutiva de una gran empresa de software, que vendía software forense no sólo a instituciones financieras, sino también al gobierno. Además, Quinn no se limitaba a ser directora ejecutiva. Era una agente que trabajaba en casos reales y había recurrido a la ayuda de Holly para un asunto que tenía entre manos.

Quinn cogió la copa de vino.

—_Resulta tan impresionante como en las fotos. Aunque no tiene muy buen gusto para los hombres. La cuestión es si se enfrentará a su novio._

—_Me cuesta creer que esté metida en ese chanchullo. En mi trato con ella me ha parecido inteligente, justa y con ganas de cooperar. _—Holly se encogió de hombros—. _Tal vez un poco ingenua, pero no la conozco bien. Quizá sea de esas mujeres que hacen todo lo que quiere el hombre_. Quinn miró a Rachel Berry con disimulo.

— _¿Qué te contó de sí misma?_

—_Veamos: Quiso estudiar artes dramáticas en New York pero por algún motivo desconocido se licenció en Ciencias Económicas en Wharton y antes perteneció a una de las hermandades femeninas de Harvard. Seguro que tuvo muchas amistades. Es muy sociable. Sin duda, tú sabes más cosas que yo, Quinn. ¿Qué hay de sus orígenes?_

_—__Procede de una familia adinerada de Ohio. La riqueza viene por el lado materno. La madre tiene muy buenas relaciones. El padre es un conocido abogado de Ohio. Las relaciones sociales no han perjudicado su carrera, créeme. Sin embargo, la princesita de las debutantes tenía una media de sobresaliente. No es tonta. Seguramente sus padres pensaron que no le hacía falta una licenciatura. Al fin y al cabo, podía encontrar al príncipe azul en una de sus veladas, ¿no?_ —Quinn bebió otro sorbo de vino.

—_Apuesto a que desbarató los planes de sus padres cuando se marchó a California. Pero bebía los vientos por Brody Weston. Seis años mayor que ella, atractivo para gustos, y dueño de una empresa de inversiones. Encajaba bien en las aspiraciones de los viejos. No sé qué clase de persona es, aunque me parece del tipo del que huyo como de la peste._ —Se concentró en el menú—. _¿Te apetecen unos corazones de alcachofas? Me muero de hambre._

_—__Yo no quiero nada, cariño. He estado aquí antes, y sus fritos son de los que tardan dos días en digerirse. No comas demasiado. Tengo la cena preparada. Voy a interrumpir a la parejita feliz, a ver si me entero de algo._

_—__Bien. Oye, ¿cómo sabías que vendrían aquí esta noche?_

_—__Ella me dijo que éste era el restaurante favorito de él. Cuando la llamé para concertar nuestra cita, me comentó que había quedado con él para cenar. Até cabos y hemos tenido suerte. —Holly asomó la cabeza fuera del reservado—. Ahora vuelvo._

Se dirigió a la mesa de Rachel y Brody.

—_Hola, Rachel. Me pareció que te había visto_.

Mientras Rachel sonreía automáticamente a Holly, con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza, ésta procuró no mirar las leves marcas de su cara y el labio partido.

— ¡_Señora Fabray, qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Conoce a mí..., a Brody Weston? Brody, ¿conoces a Holly Fabray? Tiene grandes inversiones en algunos de tus fondos y es una excelente clienta._

Brody Weston intentó levantarse para saludarla. Holly se dio cuenta de que estaba borracho o casi.

Brody acertó a hacer una mueca antes de caer sentado y Rachel se mostró disgustada.

Holly se acercó a la mesa para estrechar la mano tendida de Brody.

—_Tenga cuidado, señor Weston. Estas sillas son muy frágiles. Debe de estar muy orgulloso de Rachel. Me ha ayudado muchísimo. Belleza y cerebro. Es usted un hombre de suerte._

—_Sí, es guapísima_ —dijo Brody, mirando de soslayo a Rachel.

Holly observó con curiosidad que Rachel se ponía colorada al oír aquel comentario y desviaba la vista.

—_No quiero interrumpir la cena. Me he acercado sólo a saludar. Me alegro de haberte visto, Rachel. Te llamaré._ —Se despidió con un gesto y regresó a su mesa.

Cuando Holly volvió al reservado, Quinn dijo:

_—__Parece que nuestra señorita Berry no lo está pasando tan bien como su novio. Ni siquiera lo mira y tiene la mandíbula muy tensa. Interesante._

_—__He visto marcas en su rostro. Y se ha hecho daño en el labio hace poco. Me preocupa. Weston está borracho y es incapaz de mantener las formas. No me extraña que ella esté enfadada._

La mirada de Quinn se centró de nuevo en la silenciosa pareja del medio de la sala.

—_Hematomas y un labio partido. No me parece el destino propio de una universitaria popular y una debutante. Supongo que no esperaba llevar unos cuantos golpes en la vida real._

_—__Un poco cínico de tu parte, ¿no crees? Si acepta seguir con esto, ¿cómo piensas trabajar con ella? Tendrás que reservarte tus opiniones._

—_Forma parte del trabajo._ —Quinn se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a tomar su aperitivo—.

_Si ella acepta, tendré que soportar su adaptable hipocresía. Estupendo. He pasado por cosas peores._

Miró de nuevo a Rachel Berry.

—_He de reconocer un detalle. Rachel es realmente preciosa. Las portadas de las revistas no le hacen justicia. Lo tiene todo. Pero esos tipos gregarios, los que parecen perfectos, suelen ser muy superficiales. Una mera ilusión. Evidentemente, eso es lo que quería Weston y lo que consiguió. Y ella encontró la horma de su zapato._

Holly pinchó un corazón de alcachofa con el tenedor, reparó en la sorpresa de Quinn y sonrió sin el menor arrepentimiento.

—_Sí, tengo hambre. Tal vez subestimes a la señorita Berry. No olvides que la educaron para ser amable y políticamente correcta. Seguramente dice las palabras adecuadas y mantiene una conversación de forma automática. Eso no indica su verdadera personalidad. En mi humilde opinión, por supuesto._ —Se fijó en que, como de costumbre, su sobrina favorita, la única que tenía, no la estaba escuchando, sino que seguía observando a la señorita Berry.

Holly suspiró. A Quinn siempre le había gustado la soledad, consecuencia de una mente brillante, de un desarrollo prematuro y de una madre alcohólica. Una vez le había confesado que de pequeña le daba miedo llevar a alguien a casa y encontrar a su madre inconsciente, desnuda o tirada en el suelo.

Sólo había ocurrido en una ocasión y fue suficiente para Quinn.

Quinn pasó todos los veranos con su tía desde los trece años hasta que acabó sus estudios universitarios. Holly la quería como si fuera hija suya y había disfrutado viéndola crecer y convertirse en una mujer fuerte y de gran talento.

Pero Quinn nunca había permitido que nadie se acercase demasiado. Holly y Marina se emocionaron cuando Quinn les dijo que era lesbiana, pero les apenó que no llevase a ninguna mujer a casa. A Marina incluso le extrañaba que Quinn se definiese como lesbiana. Todo lo que Quinn hacía salía bien. Así que decidieron tener paciencia. Y tuvieron paciencia, muchísima paciencia.

¡Marina! Holly miró el reloj.

—_Oh, tengo que irme. Marina va a llamar desde donde quiera que se encuentre, y quiero estar en casa y preparar la cena. ¿Has terminado?_

Quinn parecía a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿_Eh? ¿Qué? Hum, no. Acabaré de comer y luego me marcho. Dale recuerdos a la tía M._

Holly la miró un momento y se preguntó por qué estaría tan distraída. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para preguntar. Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

_—__Muy bien, te veo dentro de un rato._

Rachel había renunciado a la ensalada y a la noche. Brody no cesaba de repetir su promesa de despedir a la mujer con la que lo había sorprendido. Evidentemente, creía que eso era lo único que le importaba a Rachel. O tal vez su cerebro empapado de Martini no podía concentrarse en otra cosa. En otra cosa que no fuese él, por supuesto.

—_Brody, me importa un bledo que despidas a la mujer con la que te acostaste. No creo que ella supiese que estabas comprometido._ —Rachel observó cierta expresión de sorpresa en su novio y un atisbo de culpa. Tras pensarlo mejor, decidió que la culpa era producto de su imaginación.

—_Me importan las carteras de mis clientes. Las compañías en las que estás invirtiendo no tienen solidez._

_Los dos lo sabemos. Son un mero espejismo. Algunas no van mal, pero cada vez haces inversiones más arriesgadas. Las clientas que me asignaste son ancianas solteras que viven de la renta generada por sus acciones. La mayoría no podrían recuperarse si las inversiones explotan. _

Brody dejó caer el tenedor sobre el mantel y apretó la mandíbula.

—_Me ocuparé de revisar las acciones en las que invierten. Soy el experto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rachel?_

Un tanto sorprendida por el cambio de táctica, Rachel respondió:

_—__Quiero más sensatez a la hora de manejar el dinero de esas personas. Quiero que se me tenga en cuenta a la hora de decidir en qué fondos deben invertir._

Brody sacudió la cabeza, así que Rachel continuó:

—_Escucha, Brody, tal vez no tenga mucha experiencia, pero sí una excelente educación. Sé hacer investigaciones e interpretar balances. Esas no son las mejores opciones para el perfil demográfico de mis clientas. Quiero intervenir en sus inversiones._

Brody la miró con gesto ausente y, luego, entrecerró los ojos.

—_Rachel, los demás miembros del comité estratégico no lo permitirán. No tienes preparación para pertenecer a él. No te enfades, pero hay que contar con otras personas._

_— __¿Comité__estratégico? ¿Cuándo se constituyó ese comité? ¿Quién lo forma y por qué no estoy yo en él? ¿Qué sucede? Mi profesor de ética empresarial hablaba mucho de ese tipo de actividades que se ven en la oficina._

Varios de los comensales que los rodeaban interrumpieron sus conversaciones y Rachel se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz. Brody sudaba a raudales y no apartaba los ojos del bar. Rachel bajó la voz.

—_Escucha. He soportado tu actitud paternalista, los intentos de ligoteo de tus colegas y que me excluyas de lo que me atañe. ¡Pero no toleraré que me digas que asesore a mis clientas basándome en un misterioso comité que no me admite en su seno!_

Cuando Rachel se calló para tomar aliento, notó que le ardía la cara. Brody se reclinó en la silla, abrumado por sus palabras.

El silencio entre ellos se podía palpar, y Brody la miró con ojos cada vez más fríos.

—_Rachel, escúchame con atención. El comité estratégico es idea mía. Hace poco pedí a Jacob, Karoftky, Sebastián que actuasen como asesores. Llámalos mis colegas sí te apetece, pero son los mejores administradores de fondos y tienen mucho poder en este mercado. Pueden levantar empresas o hundirlas y quieren que la agencia de bolsa, yo en particular, comparta su éxito. —_Apuró su Martini, se le escurrió un poco por la barbilla y lo limpió con la mano_—. Además, no puedo entrar por las buenas y dictarles lo que tienen que hacer. No pienso decir: «Rachel se empeña en tomar parte en las decisiones»._ —La miró sin inmutarse. Había recuperado la petulancia.

_— __¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vas a entregar tus clientes y tu reputación a esos tipos? Brody, ¿qué sabes de ellos? No son los «mejores administradores», sino gestores de medio pelo que se han subido al carro del éxito de unas cuantas acciones. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? ¿Qué antecedentes tienen?_

Rachel intentó hacerlo reaccionar.

— _¡No sólo arriesgas tu dinero! Muchas clientas de la empresa, como Holly Fabray, la mujer que te acabo de presentar, dependen de sus carteras para obtener créditos, para vivir y para la jubilación._

Otras han vendido bonos o hipotecado sus casas para comprar más fondos porque confían en ti. Y en mí. Yo tengo la culpa de meterlas en tu mundo. Y ahora me dices que los zorros han entrado en el gallinero. ¿Cuándo pensabas darme la información? Si no te hubiese sorprendido con esa mujer, ¿me lo habrías dicho alguna vez?

El camarero se acercó tímidamente con los entrantes y Rachel se dedicó a juguetear con la servilleta hasta que el hombre acabó de servirlos, puso una copa de vino para Brody, llenó la de ella y se marchó a toda prisa.

Brody bebió unos tragos de vino y cortó un buen trozo de su filete poco hecho. Tras meterlo en la boca, la miró con gesto beligerante mientras masticaba. Lo acompañó con más vino y dijo: —_Rachel, hace poco he hecho ganar un montón de dinero a los inversores, incluidos tú y tus padres. Una de las ventajas de mi éxito es que me permite conocer y relacionarme con la plana mayor de Wall Street. Quieren que sea uno de ellos, algo con lo que siempre he soñado. Ha llegado el momento y deseo aprovecharlo, de principio a fin. Ahora quizá no pase de ser un administrador de fondos mediano, pero falta muy poco para la gran ocasión._

Su voz adoptó un tono paternalista.

—_Tú vas a participar por tu relación personal conmigo. Tendrás un tinglado monísimo, con cantidad de tiempo libre para hacer la pelota a esas clientas tuyas tan ricas, como la tal Holly cómo-se llame, que quieren que alguien las invite a comer y les sostenga la mano._

_»Si persistes en tu actitud, serás una empleada más. Los fondos seguirán administrándose como yo quiero, con el consejo del comité. O aceptas mi dirección o te vas de la empresa. ¿Está claro?_

Rachel nunca había visto a Brody comportarse así. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y soltó el tenedor.

—_Creo que tengo que pensarlo_. —Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa—. _Hablaremos por la mañana._

Brody cogió la mano de Rachel cuando hizo ademán de levantarse y se la estrujó.

—_No he terminado. Siéntate, por favor._

El gesto de Brody y la presión que le provocaba dolor en la mano la obligaron a sentarse.

Cuando la soltó, Rachel reprimió la necesidad de frotarse la piel para que él no viese que la había intimidado.

—_Si decides marcharte, ni se te ocurra ponerte en contacto con tus clientas para darles tu opinión sobre la forma en que se gestiona su dinero. Esas clientas son mías y yo daré la información._

_Y otra cosa: te dije los nombres de los miembros del comité en confianza. No los repitas ni hables con nadie de la existencia del comité. Con nadie en absoluto. ¿Entendido?_

El tono sonaba amenazante y la miró con ojos inexpresivos.

—_Di que lo entiendes, Rachel. Dilo._

Rachel estaba anonadada. ¿Quién _era_ aquel hombre?

_—__Eres un animal, Brody. Estoy harta de tu actitud paternalista y de tu vida pretenciosa. Me largo._

Brody suspiró y se reclinó en la silla, muy sonriente.

— ¿_Te apetece un postre? Siempre te encantó el suflé al Grand Marnier._

Rachel cogió su bolso y se levantó.

—_Te equivocas. Era a ti a quien le encantaba el suflé al Grand Marnier. No, gracias._


	3. Capítulo 2 Persecución

"Yo no hablo de venganzas ni perdones, el olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón." - Borges

* * *

Brody suspiró y se reclinó en la silla, muy sonriente.

— ¿_Te apetece un postre? Siempre te encantó el suflé al Grand Marnier._

Rachel cogió su bolso y se levantó.

—_Te equivocas. Era a ti a quien le encantaba el suflé al Grand Marnier. No, gracias._

* * *

Rachel tenía ganas de correr, pero se obligó a alejarse de la mesa despacio. En el bar aceleró el paso.

Tenía que salir de allí como fuese.

En el exterior descubrió que había descargado una tormenta mientras estaba en el restaurante.

Como hacía varios días que no escuchaba el parte meteorológico, no llevaba impermeable ni paraguas. Estaba como atontada en el aparcamiento, empapándose mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso, cuando alguien la sujetó bruscamente por el brazo y le hizo dar la vuelta. Era el hombre que había entrado en su apartamento y le había dado una paliza a principios de la semana. Rachel iba a gritar, pero el hombre sacó un cuchillo largo y fino, cuya punta apoyó en la barbilla de la joven.

_—__Cállate._

Rachel lo miró y enmudeció. Los ojos del hombre eran como canicas negras y tenía el mismo aliento horrible.

—_Te dije que fueras buena, ¿no?_ —Entrecerró los ojos con aire amenazante—. _Te voy a enseñar a obedecer._

_—__Disculpen, ¿se encuentran bien?_ —preguntó una voz femenina con un sonoro y llamativo tono de contralto. Rachel estiró el cuello, pero sólo distinguió una figura detrás de ellos, envuelta en una gabardina larga y apenas iluminada por las luces del restaurante.

El hombre guardó el cuchillo en el bolsillo, dio un apretón a Rachel a modo de advertencia y se volvió, sujetándola contra sí.

_—__Ha bebido demasiado. La estoy ayudando a encontrar su coche_.

La mujer era alta, con cabellos largos, pero no había forma de ver sus rasgos. No se movió.

_—__No parece estar borracha. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda? Si quiere llamo a la policía con mi móvil Sólo tengo que apretar un botón. _—Alzó el teléfono.

El hombre estrujó aún más el brazo de Rachel, que se estremeció de dolor.

_—__Suéltela ahora mismo o llamo a la policía_ —gruñó la mujer.

Otros comensales salieron del restaurante y se detuvieron a mirar.

El hombre traspasó a la desconocida con los ojos, acercó la boca a la oreja de Rachel y susurró:

_—__Te veré en otro momento._ —Después, la soltó y abandonó el aparcamiento.

Rachel sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas y supo que se iba a caer, pero unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron. Se enderezó, aunque se mareaba, y la mujer alta la sostuvo. Cuando uno de los comensales les preguntó si necesitaban ayuda, la desconocida dijo que Rachel se encontraba bien y que ella la acompañaría a casa. Encaminó a Rachel hacia un Audi oscuro y la apoyó contra el vehículo. La lluvia se había convertido en bruma.

_—__¿Se encuentra bien de verdad? ¿Le ha hecho daño?_

Rachel hizo inventario: aparte de un brazo dolorido, de la piel empapada y de un susto de muerte, estaba bien.

—_Creo que estoy perfectamente. Gracias. No sé qué habría ocurrido si usted... no hubiese aparecido._

La mujer echó un vistazo al lugar antes de hablar.

_—__¿Dónde está su coche?_

Rachel miró a su alrededor hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

_—__Vine en taxi._ —Se mesó los cabellos mojados con una mano temblorosa—. _Dios mío. Lo habría evitado si hubiese pedido un taxi antes de salir y me estuviese esperando. ¡Qué tonta!_

La mujer puso la mano sobre el hombro mojado de Rachel.

_—__Salió usted a toda prisa y parecía disgustada. Por eso la seguí. El hombre debía de estar _esperándola. _Hay gilipollas que se aprovechan de mujeres angustiadas. ¿Qué le dijo?_

Rachel procuró no hiperventilar.

_—__Que no me estaba portando bien y que me iba a enseñar a obedecer_. —Sus palabras se apagaron. Le temblaban tanto las manos que se abrazó para impedirlo.

La desconocida insistió:

_— __¿Qué le .dijo el hombre antes de soltarle el brazo?_

Rachel se esforzó por encontrar las palabras.

—_Me dijo que me vería en otro momento. ¡Dios mío! Lo conozco. Entró en mi apartamento hace dos días. ¡Sabe dónde vivo!_

La mujer no apartó la mano del hombro de Rachel. La leve presión atenuó los nervios de la joven, que al poco tiempo logró relajar los brazos, respirar a fondo, erguirse y apartarse del coche. Su salvadora retiró la mano.

_—__Debo irme. Pediré un taxi en el restaurante. Por cierto, me llamo Rachel Berry. Gracias por su ayuda..._

_—__Quinn…. Éste es mi coche. Permita que la lleve a casa. No creo que le convenga estar sola._

_Como medida de precaución._

Rachel se sintió de pronto muy cansada y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—_El lunes, cuando entró en mi apartamento, me amenazó. Creo que esta noche pretendía materializar la amenaza._

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, procurando no derrumbarse. Poco después los mismos brazos fuertes que la habían sostenido minutos antes la abrazaron y la confortaron. Los sucesos de los últimos días acudieron en tropel y la garganta de Rachel se quebró en un sollozo. Le daba vergüenza desmoronarse ante una desconocida, pero nunca se había sentido tan segura, así que intentó recordar el nombre de su salvadora.

Tras unos momentos, la mujer, Quinn, soltó a Rachel y le indicó que ocupase el asiento del acompañante del coche. Rachel oyó cómo la puerta se desbloqueaba automáticamente y se dio cuenta de que Quinn la ayudaba a sentarse. Permaneció inmóvil, mientras la mujer se inclinaba para ponerle el cinturón. Unos cabellos suaves que olían a limpio y a lluvia acariciaron su cara, y durante unos segundos los rostros de ambas estuvieron muy próximos. Quinn tenía los ojos claros, pero Rachel no pudo distinguir el color. Luego la puerta se cerró rápidamente y la desconocida ocupó el asiento del conductor.

Cuando el coche arrancó, Rachel se concentró en calmarse. Estaba helada, pero enseguida sintió calor en la espalda y los muslos. «Ah, asientos con calefacción.» Los temblores cedieron. Seguridad.

_— __¿Y si le estropeo el asiento? Estoy empapada._

_—__No se preocupe. ¿Dónde vive?_ —Quinn no apartó la vista de las calles que tenía delante.

Rachel le dio la dirección y unas cuantas indicaciones para encontrarla, lo cual le supuso un esfuerzo agotador.

Recorrieron las calles de San Francisco y se dirigieron al distrito de Marina. Entraron en la calle en la que vivía Rachel y ésta se disponía a señalar su casa cuando el coche aceleró y pasó de largo.

_—__Era la casa de la izquierda_ —dijo Rachel, sorprendida.

Quinn giró en la esquina siguiente y continuó adelante.

_— __¿Se ha fijado en la furgoneta blanca que está delante de su casa? ¿Lleva ahí mucho tiempo?_

Rachel, alertada por el tono de Quinn, hizo acopio de fuerzas y pensó la respuesta:

_—__Uno o dos días. ¿Por qué?_

_— __¿Cuándo entró ese tipo en su apartamento?_

_—__Hace dos días. ¿Por qué?_ —Rachel se espabiló y empezó a preocuparse.

Quinn no respondió inmediatamente. Tras unos minutos exasperantes, dijo:

_—__Por dos razones. En primer lugar, las furgonetas a veces se utilizan para vigilar. Suponiendo que usted sea el objeto de la vigilancia, tal vez prefiera no entrar en casa. En segundo lugar, el animal del aparcamiento conoce su dirección y quizá se le ocurre visitarla después de que yo la deje…..De hecho, creo que tenemos compañía._

Quinn comprobó el espejo retrovisor y Rachel se volvió en su asiento.

Quinn, adelantándose a la reacción de Rachel, dijo:

_—__Hay un espejo en la visera parasol. Baje la visera y deslice la tapa hacia la izquierda_. —Se estiró y apretó un botón. Ante la expresión interrogante de Rachel, explicó—: _He apagado la luz del espejo._

Rachel hizo lo que Quinn le indicaba y vio las luces de un coche grande a una manzana de distancia. Quinn giró varias veces sin acelerar, como si estuviese perdida. Las luces respetaron la distancia, pero las siguieron.

_—__Es imposible_ —se quejó Rachel—. _Estoy fichada. ¡No he robado ningún secreto de estado!_

_Vigilancia, persecución... ¡No puedo creerlo_!

Quinn no se inmutó.

—_No sé por qué la acosan, pero alguien lo está haciendo. Aguante, a ver hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar siguiéndola. —_Quinn aceleró y se saltó un semáforo en ámbar. El coche que las seguía se saltó el semáforo en rojo y se acercó al Audi.

Quinn frunció los labios y rezongó:

_—__Oh, no, ni se te ocurra tocar mi cochecito_. —El Audi se adelantó con gran agilidad y bajó por

Marina Boulevard hacia Doyle Drive, junto al puente Golden Gate. Las luces del otro coche quedaron atrás, pero no desaparecieron.

Cuando estaban cerca del puente, Quinn giró bruscamente hacia el parque Presidio, dio varias vueltas muy cerradas, llegó casi hasta las cabinas de peaje y se encaminó al norte por el arco del puente. El coche que las perseguía brincó y coleó, pero se mantuvo tras ellas.

Los dos coches atravesaron el puente respetando el límite de velocidad. En el puente había mucha vigilancia policial y Rachel supuso que el coche grande no quería llamar la atención. Lo que no sabía era _por qué_. Estaba dando vueltas a la idea cuando la persecución empezó en serio en el momento en que salieron del puente y tomaron la autopista 101.

El Audi cabeceó al subir por Waldo Grade con una fuerza que aplastó la nuca de Rachel contra el reposacabezas. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la cuesta y enfilaron hacia abajo, Rachel pensó que frenarían en los montículos y en las curvas, pero Quinn aceleró y ganó distancia. Rachel miró de reojo el perfil de Quinn y vio que sonreía.

Se encontraban en el carril rápido cuando Quinn atravesó cuatro carriles y cogió la salida que conducía a las playas. El coche grande intentó imitar la maniobra, pero no encontró la salida. Rachel soltó una exclamación de victoria y alzó el puño al aire. La conductora, a la que Rachel a aquellas alturas no sabía si considerarla su mejor amiga o su peor pesadilla, torció a la derecha para dirigirse a Mili Valley.

Quinn resopló.

—_Será mejor que busquemos un sitio para hablar. Necesitamos una estrategia._

Cuando unas luces aparecieron detrás de ellas, Quinn apretó la mandíbula y cambió la marcha.

_—__Sujétese._ —Arrancó como una bala, giró en la esquina de un viejo bar funky y culebreó por las colmas a tal velocidad que lo poco que Rachel había cenado corría peligro de acabar en su regazo.

Cerró los ojos y agarró el asidero que el Audi tenía encima de la puerta. «Seguramente para una ocasión como ésta.»

Momentos después el coche aminoró un poco la marcha y Rachel se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirar el espejo. Nada. Suspiró.

Continuaron un rato en silencio, sin que Rachel supiese dónde se encontraban. No estaban en la autopista 1, sino que continuaban ascendiendo. La carretera era estrecha y bordeada de árboles. Las luces del coche brillaban con intensidad y el paisaje desaparecía rápidamente, hipnotizándola. Rachel era consciente de que aquella situación podía ser más peligrosa que asumir los riesgos de la ciudad. No sabía nada de aquella mujer. Había aparecido de pronto, en principio para ayudarla, pero...

Se daba cuenta de que debía ponerse en guardia, pero estaba demasiado cansada. La descarga de adrenalina la había agotado. Rezó en silencio para que su elección fuera acertada y se adormiló.

Estaba empezando a llover de nuevo y los limpiaparabrisas imitaban el sonido constante de un metrónomo, lo que contribuía a aturdiría, mientras el coche continuaba ascendiendo por la montaña en dirección a la costa. Media hora después Rachel notó que aminoraban la marcha y se detenían un momento, luego continuaban un trecho y paraban más adelante.

Se espabiló y abrió los ojos. Vio con gran sorpresa a una persona que le resultaba familiar ante la puerta de una casa, saludándolas con la mano. Se volvió en el asiento para mirar a la misteriosa desconocida que la había salvado.

La mujer sonrió y extendió la mano.

—_Me llamo Quinn… Quinn Fabray._

Rachel la miró boquiabierta y le estrechó la mano.

_— __¿Como Holly Fabray?_


	4. Capítulo 3 Reflejo en el espejo

Sólo aquello que se ha ido es lo que nos pertenece.

* * *

—_Me llamo Quinn… Quinn Fabray._

Rachel la miró boquiabierta y le estrechó la mano.

_— __¿Como Holly Fabray?_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 = Reflejo en el espejo**

Rachel calculó mentalmente: «Ésta debe de ser la casa de Holly en Bolinas». Holly le había contado que su casa estaba sobre un acantilado. Rachel se ofreció a visitarla cuando se conocieron, pero Holly nunca había querido y prefería que quedasen en algún café del pueblo. A Rachel le parecía bien, porque ya le costaba bastante dar con el pueblo.

No vio la casa, porque estaba lloviendo y era de noche. Holly salió y la acompañó hasta lo que debía de ser un gran zaguán.

Observó a Rachel y frunció el entrecejo.

**—****_Tienes que ponerte algo caliente y seco. Espera un momento_****.**

Quinn y Holly se fueron, y Rachel se quedó en medio del zaguán, empapada. Se sentía como una Kurtética piltrafa arrastrada por un gato. Se abrazó para contener los temblores producidos por el frío y el miedo, y empezó a pensar que tal vez se hubiese equivocado. Al fin y al cabo, Holly era clienta suya y el hecho de que su... _— ¿qué sería?_— su impresionante hija? la hubiese ayudado contribuía a agravar la situación y a hacerla más humillante. Rachel tenía que solucionar el problema _por_ Holly.

Debía pensar algo.

Holly reapareció con una gran toalla.

—**_Toma. Quítate los zaKurtos y la ropa, y envuélvete en esto. Luego, ve a la cocina. Está a la izquierda de la puerta. Voy a acabar de preparar la cena. ¿Te apetecen unos linguini al pesto, pan de ajo y una ensalada muy rica? Quizá también una copa de buen vino. Algo para calentarnos el estómago y revestir de carne esos escuálidos huesos_****.**

Rachel descartó sus pensamientos enseguida.

_—__**Suena demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Vamos allá.**_

Holly pulsó un interruptor al salir, y una luz fluorescente iluminó la estancia.

Rachel parpadeó varias veces mientras sus ojos se adaptaban y, luego, contempló lo que la rodeaba. Una lavadora, una secadora, un gran fregadero y armarios llenos de objetos domésticos y de jardinería. Se quitó primero los zaKurtos, que estaban destrozados; después, los vaqueros de diseño, y por último todo lo demás. Se envolvió con la suave y limpia toalla de playa y abrió la puerta que conducía al vestíbulo.

Oyó ruidos, se orientó por ellos y encontró a Holly en la cocina, poniendo ollas al fuego y sacando comida del frigorífico. Rachel se aclaró la garganta ligeramente; se sentía torpe y vulnerable sin su ropa.

Holly la miró y sonrió.

—**_Muy bien, a ver si te arreglamos_****.** —Comprobó los fuegos, ajustó un quemador e indicó a

Rachel que la siguiera. Rachel soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras seguía a Holly. El frío le caló los huesos cuando salieron de la cocina, atravesaron una habitación con una gran chimenea que crepitaba y ardía alegremente, y pasaron a otro vestíbulo. Holly se detuvo ante la segunda puerta de la izquierda, encendió el interruptor de la pared y se hizo a un lado para que entrase Rachel. Las luces suaves creaban un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Una cama de matrimonio con un edredón de plumas ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Rachel tenía ganas de saltar y aterrizar en el centro de la cama, hundirse bajo las mantas y dormir dos días seguidos. Holly le leyó el pensamiento.

_—__**Sé que resulta muy apetecible. Si quieres, puedes ducharte, comer y acostarte. Debes de estar agotada. Hablaremos por la mañana, si te parece bien. Pero no permitiré que te marches. Voy a acabar de preparar la cena. Buscaré ropa para ti mientras te duchas.**_—A continuación, cerró la puerta y dejó a Rachel sola con sus pensamientos.

El ofrecimiento de un refugio sin ataduras era ideal para Rachel, que reprimió las lágrimas mientras entraba en el baño.

El agua estaba tibia cuando salió de la ducha. Había un secador en el tocador y en el botiquín del lavabo un tubo de pomada antibiótica, que aplicó con delicadeza sobre el labio. Cuando entró en el dormitorio se sentía muy limpia, con la cara y el labio curados. Sobre la cama vio unos gruesos y cálidos pantalones de chándal de color azul marino y una gastada camiseta blanca con las letras M.I.T. La ropa le quedaba un poco ancha, pero era muy suave. Supuso que pertenecía a Quinn Fabray.

La idea le provocó una sensación de timidez y se puso colorada. ¡Qué raro!

Antes de vestirse, se fijó en su imagen desnuda en un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la pared. Tenía un moretón en torno al pecho derecho, que el monstruo le había retorcido salvajemente durante el primer ataque; y en el brazo se estaban formando unas marcas de dedos, producto del asalto de aquella noche. Contempló el resto de su cuerpo y le sorprendió que se notasen tanto las costillas. Había adelgazado mucho. « ¿_Qué había dicho Holly? ¿Algo sobre revestir sus escuálidos huesos?» _Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en aquel lío? ¿Qué había hecho para que la acosase aquel horrible hombre del apartamento? En unos pocos días su vida (y la idea la obsesionaba) estaba dominada por el terror y el caos.

Rachel suspiró e introdujo los pies en un par de gruesos calcetines y en unas zaKurtillas peludas.

Era maravilloso estar limpia y seca. Se esforzó por bajar al vestíbulo, siguiendo un olor delicioso.

De pronto, tenía muchísima hambre. Buscaría respuestas al día siguiente. En aquel momento estaba cómoda y a salvo. Sólo tenía que tomar precauciones.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Holly estaba de espaldas, removiendo algo al fuego. Sin volverse, preguntó:

**_— _****_¿Todo bien?_**

Rachel se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y en ese momento entró Quinn por el otro lado, limpiándose las manos. Rachel miró a Quinn y la asombró su belleza. La mujer tenía un rubio cabello como el sol que caía sobre los hombros en diferentes tamaños. Parecía fuerte y confiada. Rachel la envidió.

Rachel, saliendo del momentáneo deslumbramiento, se dio cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregunta y de que estaban esperando la respuesta, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—**_Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Gracias, Holly, Quinn. Me habéis salvado la vida._**

Holly se rió.

_—__No __**creas. Deja que te ponga a trabajar. Quinn, ¿está encendido el fuego? Abre una botella de**_

**_Chianti. Y tú, Rachel, saca el pan de ajo del horno. La cena está casi lista._**

Quinn cogió un abrebotellas y le lanzó a Rachel unas manoplas de cocina.

La reconfortó muchísimo hacer algo tan simple. Brody y ella siempre estaban en grupo y casi nunca solos. No cocinaban juntos ni compartían tareas domésticas. También se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no se reía.

Las tres se sentaron a la mesa, comieron, bebieron y hablaron del tiempo, que había empeorado y abatía las ventanas, sacudía las puertas y hacía que Rachel se sintiese muy cómoda dentro de la casa.

—**_Aquí las tormentas descargan con gran rapidez y violencia, como ésta_** —explicó Holly—. **_Pero mañana por la mañana habrá pasado, dejando tras de sí un mundo limpio y despeja_****do. Me gusta coger la bicicleta y subir por los senderos después de una buena tormenta.**

_—__**Te encanta esto, ¿verdad?**_ —preguntó Rachel.

Holly se reclinó en la silla.

—**_Bolinas es un pueblecito soñoliento y poblado por una mezcla de viejos hippies, nuevos yuppies y lugareños que han vivido aquí durante generaciones. Podemos estar o no de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero coincidimos en lo esencial: el amor por la privacidad. En el condado de Marin, un chiste popular dice que, cada vez que el departamento de transportes del estado coloca un letrero en la autopista para indicar a los forasteros la dirección del pueblo, desaparece misteriosamente a las veinticuatro horas. La posesión de esos letreros constituye un timbre de honor por aquí._**

La descripción sonaba acogedora y cálida. Rachel nunca había conocido ese tipo de vida; la suya se basaba en las apariencias, en la lucha por el éxito y en la competitividad. Notó una presión en el pecho, producto de la emoción. Ya la había sentido antes.

Rachel observó a la mujer que tenía enfrente, sospechando que aún no había acabado de contar su historia.

_— __**¿Cuántos letreros tienes?**_

Holly soltó una carcajada y se ruborizó.

_—__**Vamos, díselo**_—la apremió Quinn.

A Rachel la sorprendió la calidez de la voz de Quinn y se dio cuenta de que eran las primeras palabras que la joven pronunciaba desde que habían entrado en casa de Holly.

**_— _****_¡Ah! Me habéis pillado. En realidad, dos. Pero no todo el mérito es mío. Me ayudaron_**. —Los ojos de Holly chispearon al mirar a Quinn, pero adoptaron una expresión suave cuando se fijaron de nuevo en Rachel.

_— __**¿De veras? Bolinas me parece el lugar más tranquilo del mundo. No lo cambiaría por nada.**_

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Rachel, muy consciente de la presencia de Quinn y de que la había estado observando sin disimulo durante casi toda la cena, se preguntó por qué Quinn estaba tan callada en casa de Holly. A Rachel no le resultaba raro que la mirasen o la observasen, sobre todo los hombres. Normalmente, no hacía caso a las miradas, pero ante Quinn se sentía como un virus bajo el microscopio. Se movió en su asiento, procurando no escurrirse.

Por fin, Holly salvó la situación.

_—__**Bebamos el vino junto a la chimenea.**_

Retiraron los platos y fueron al salón, donde Rachel se encontró con Tippy, el gran gato de Holly, de color blanco y negro, que ocupaba uno de los mullidos sillones situados en ángulo ante el fuego, para que la gente se calentase y conversase cómodamente, al mismo tiempo. Cuando Holly le presentó a Tippy, el gato bostezó y mostró su amplio vientre, como si quisiera que se lo rascasen. Rachel así lo hizo y recibió como compensación un agradecido ronroneo; luego Tippy abandonó el sillón.

—**_Vaya. Debes de ser muy especial. Tippy no deja su sitio a cualquiera. En realidad, sólo se lo cede a tres personas en el mundo. Yo soy una de ellas y le doy de comer, Quinn es otra, la que lo encontró_**_._ —Soltó una risita_—. __**Supongo que tú eres la cuarta. Considéralo un cumplido. Si no le gustases, se pondría violento.**_

Rachel observó cómo el gato se dirigía a la cocina tan tranquilo. Para ella no era más que una gran bola de peluche. Se alegraba de caerle bien, porque así se sentía aceptada. Quería preguntar quién era la tercera persona, pero le pareció inoportuno. ¿Sería el novio de Holly? Sabía que Holly no estaba casada por los impresos que había cubierto para la empresa. Tal vez fuese el novio o el prometido de Quinn. La idea la deprimió un poco, quizá porque excluía la posibilidad de conocer mejor a aquellas mujeres. Rachel prefirió no indagar.

Holly se acercó a la mesa para coger las copas y el Chianti, y Quinn fue a la cocina para dar de comer al gato. Mientras Rachel se entretenía añadiendo leña al fuego, oyó a Quinn y Holly hablando en voz baja y supuso que el tema de conversación era ella, pero estaba demasiado cansada para reaccionar.

Holly regresó sola.

—**_Quinn va a fregar los platos y a acostarse. Acaba de llegar de la costa este y está molida. La pondremos al corriente por la mañana._**

**_—_****_De acuerdo_****.** —Rachel se acomodó en el ' sillón, contenta de que Quinn no estuviese allí para escuchar su desdichada historia. La intimidaba confiar en alguien que apenas conocía, aunque se fiaba de Holly, y sin duda también de Quinn, más que de nadie en aquel momento.

Holly la miró sin pestañear.

—**_Te lo voy a decir una vez más. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Me agrada tu amistad y todos hemos pasado malas experiencias. Esta noche eres nuestra invitada. Al margen de eso..._**

**_—_****_En realidad, sí que tengo una obligación. Parte del asunto tiene que ver contigo, con tu dinero_****.**

Los ojos esmeraldas de Holly no revelaron nada. En aquel instante Rachel se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Holly y de Quinn eran del mismo color: Avellanas.

Rachel tomó aliento y continuó:

_—__**Puede que haya exagerado. Por lo que se refiere a tus inversiones, Brody está sacándoles rendimiento. La mayoría de las acciones van bien. Parte de nuestro problema, del suyo y del mío según él, es que no confío en que él sepa cuándo acabará esta racha y tampoco en algunas de las empresas en las que ha invertido el dinero de mis clientas. **_—Rachel se interrumpió para ordenar sus pensamientos—. **_El perfil demográfico de mi clientela, por interés mío y por desinterés suyo, corresponde mayoritariamente a mujeres de más de cuarenta años con importantes carteras de inversión, de las que dependen sus ingresos. El quiere que liquide los intereses de las cuentas y las anime a vender las sólidas acciones tradicionales para comprar otras tecnologías punta, Internet e industrias energéticas, muy inseguras en cuanto a la recuperación de la inversión._**

**_—_****_Funcionaban muy bien. ¿Cuál es el problema?_**

Rachel apenas oía su propia voz.

— **¿****_Con las acciones? Ninguno, seguramente. Brody está convencido de que las posibilidades son infinitas y dice que el problema soy yo. Empecé a preguntarme cuándo acabaría este circo, pero él aseguraba que lo tenía todo controlado y que debía hacerle caso. Al fin y al cabo, estamos...estábamos... comprometidos, ¿no?_**

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas. Dudó, pero continuó, procurando dominar el temblor de su voz. No era el momento de llorar.

—**_Pero no pude. Hice mi propio análisis técnico de las acciones. Leí libros y periódicos, hablé con corredores de bolsa que conocía y que tenían mucha experiencia. Creo que los mercados, sobre todo esos segmentos, van a ir cuesta abajo muy pronto. Los síntomas están muy claros. También creo que algunas empresas se han levantado sobre arenas movedizas y tienen regímenes contables muy discutibles. La economía mundial ha sufrido un retroceso, y también nos tocará a nosotros. No importa lo que digan algunos políticos: vivimos en una economía global._**

Rachel procuró dominarse y se hundió en el sillón, contemplando el fuego.

_—__**Brody no quería oír hablar del tema. Su creciente éxito en los negocios ha alterado mucho su forma de trabajar. Ahora se relaciona con un nuevo grupo de amigos. Sus colegas y él se están metiendo en asuntos que, a mi parecer, rozan las prácticas ilegales. Información privilegiada, manipulación de mercados. No quiere... Se niega... a atender mis preocupaciones al respecto. Cada vez está más distante, irritable y violento. Apenas nos veíamos antes de nuestra ruptura. Sus nuevas amistades llenan todo su tiempo.**_

Rachel se inclinó hacia delante y se estrujó las manos, mientras las palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca.

—**_Holly, sus nuevos amigos son verdaderos tiburones. Tienen mucho dinero y les gusta la juerga. No me fío de ellos. Siempre están rodeados de mujeres que no son precisamente compañeras de trabajo._** —Percibió el azote del viento y la lluvia en las ventanas—. **_A Brody le encanta todo eso-, las mujeres, la bebida, sus nuevos amigos del alma. Ni siquiera reacciona cuando esos tipos me tiran los tejos, cosa que ocurre constantemente. Dice que no van en serio, que sólo están bromeando. Pero no bromean. Y tratan a las mujeres... de una forma que me pone mala. Disculpa si te parezco cínica, Holly._**

**_Ya ves que todo esto me altera mucho._**

Holly la miraba fijamente, como si estuviese absorbiendo sus palabras. Rachel continuó, pues necesitaba contar toda la historia.

—**_El lunes decidí que tenía que hablar con Brody de esto. No lo había visto durante el fin de semana. Dijo que estaba muy ocupado con unos clientes. Lo llamé y le dejé un mensaje, pero no respondió. Le di muchas vueltas. Incluso llamé a mis padres, que creen que es un tipo maravilloso. A veces me pregunto quién le gustaba más: mis padres o yo_****.** —Rachel se miró las uñas, procurando reprimir las lágrimas—. _¡__**Ay! Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie**_**.** —Suspiró—. **_Pero lo pensé con frecuencia_**_._

Tomó aliento para seguir.

—**_Mis padres se compadecieron del pobre Brody y de la presión que sufría para enriquecernos a todos y me animaron a que fuese a hablar con él_**_._ —Mientras escuchaba sus propias palabras, cayó en la cuenta de lo que no había visto hasta ese momento: había seguido ciegamente las indicaciones de sus padres, como una niña de diez años—. **_En aquel instante me pareció buena idea. Lo llamé y saltó el contestador, así que decidí acercarme a su casa. Sí lo encontraba, hablaríamos. Si no, le dejaría una nota. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que me faltase el valor. —«Y para poder decirles a mis padres que lo había intentado.»_**

Por algún extraño motivo Rachel necesitaba que Holly entendiese su estado mental.

—**_Me planté en su apartamento. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la puerta entreabierta._**

**_Me asusté. ¿Y si había entrado alguien a robar? ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Debía llamar a la policía?_**

**_Pensé en todas las posibilidades, pero las descarté. Brody se pondría furioso si era una falsa alarma._**

**_Así que decidí comprobar yo misma las cosas antes de llamar a nadie._**

**_»Empujé la puerta y entré. Todo estaba revuelto. Había copas sobre la mesa y alguien había tirado al suelo los cojines del sofá. Oí ruido en el dormitorio. Ahora que lo pienso, debí de identificar el ruido. Pero... no pude evitar ir a la habitación. Me detuve en el pasillo y empujé la puerta para ver._**—Se le quebró la voz.

**»****_Mi prometido estaba en la cama con una mujer a la que no había visto en mi vida, manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Me quedé allí como una voyeur, y ellos ni siquiera repararon en mí. En la mesilla vi el espejito antiguo de Brody tan valioso, con un montón de polvos blancos encima. E imaginé de qué se trataba._**

Holly abandonó el sillón y se sentó en el suelo. Llenó las dos copas de vino, y Rachel la imitó, sentándose en la gruesa alfombra ante la chimenea. Ambas contemplaron las llamas.

_— __**¿Sabes, Holly? Creo que reaccioné en aquel momento. Entré en la habitación y fui hacia la mesilla. La mujer se fijó entonces en mí. O más bien se fijó en el diamante de mi sortija de compromiso. Brody seguía en plena faena.**_

**_Cogí el espejo, lo acerqué a los labios y soplé sobre el polvo, que voló por los aires y aterrizó encima de la feliz pareja. A la mujer se le dilataron los ojos y dejó de moverse, pero Brody ni se inmutó._**

**_»Repetí la operación. Brody cedió un poco y al fin se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba inmóvil._**

**_Luego siguió la dirección de sus ojos. Nos miramos los tres, hasta que él dijo: "¡Mierda! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"._**

Rachel se sentía atrapada en el recuerdo.

—**_Puse el espejo encima de su cabeza y le arrojé el resto del polvo encima. Me quité la sortija de compromiso, agarré la mano de la mujer y se la puse en un dedo. Luego le dije a Brody: «Que se la quede, la necesita más que yo. Ah, Brody, te dejo»._**** Me miró boquiabierto y añadí: «****_Una cosa más. Que te jodan». Y salí dando un portazo._**

Se quedaron calladas durante unos instantes.

Holly empezó a reír. Primero con una risa tímida y, luego, con verdadero placer. Rachel sonrió tímidamente y soltó una risita. Acabaron riéndose a carcajadas, apoyadas la una contra la otra, sin poder contener las lágrimas, mientras se esforzaban por respirar.

Cuando se recuperaron, Holly dijo:

—**_Pero eso no explica lo que tienes en el labio y en la mejilla. Se nota mucho, aunque el maquillaje disimula lo peor. ¿Qué ocurrió después?_**

Rachel se miró las manos.

—**_Salí de allí disparada y me fui a mi apartamento. Llamé a mi amigo Kurt, de Boston, para contarle lo que había ocurrido. Kurt era el único al que no le caía bien Brody y siempre desconfió de él. Pero no lo encontré, sólo su buzón de voz. Dejé un mensaje y, cuando estaba decidiendo qué hacer a continuación, sonó el timbre del portero automático. Pensé en no contestar, pero un hombre dijo: «Traigo flores», así que creí que ya empezaban las disculpas y lo dejé entrar._**

Rachel intentó aflojar los dedos, que tenía fuertemente entrelazados.

_—__**Cuando llamaron a la puerta, apliqué el ojo a la mirilla y vi unas flores. Quité la cadena de la puerta y, antes de que la abriese del todo, un hombre se coló y me empujó con violencia. Traté de sentarme, pero el tipo saltó sobre mí y me tiró del pelo. Su aliento olía fatal, y su cara estaba casi pegada a la mía. Dijo: «Pórtate bien, perra. Mantén la boca cerrada y haz lo que te ordenen o volveré. No te gustaría que volviese, perra. Pero lo haré».**_

Rachel oyó su voz monótona y apagada. Sólo así era capaz de contarlo.

—**_Luego encajó su... pelvis entre mis piernas y me retorció el pecho y el pezón con tanta fuerza que casi perdí el sentido. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me empujó y me abofeteó; luego permaneció a mi lado unos segundos. Yo esperaba que creyese que me había dejado inconsciente._**

**_Sin embargo, se rió y dijo: «Oh, vale, y no se te ocurra llamar a la policía, hija de puta, porque eso sí que me cabrearía un montón»._****Después se marchó.**

Las lágrimas de Rachel se desbordaron cuando asimiló la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido el lunes y aquella noche. Holly la rodeó con un brazo y la sostuvo, mientras la joven lloraba. Cuando se calmó, Holly la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó a la habitación de invitados, apartó las sábanas y la metió en la cama. Rachel se quedó dormida antes de que su cabeza rozase la almohada.

Tras cerrar en silencio la puerta de la habitación de Rachel, Holly fue de puntillas a la habitación contigua y llamó suavemente a la puerta. Quinn la invitó a entrar enseguida.

Holly se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

**_— _****_¿Has oído algo?_**

**—****_Casi todo. Da la impresión de que la señorita Berry es inocente, pero le falla el criterio a la hora de juzgar a la gente._**

**_—_****_Me cae bien, Quinn. Creo que es buena persona._**

**_—_****_Tú también le caes bien a ella._**—Quinn se encogió de hombros—. **_Eso nos resulta muy útil a la hora de conseguir su ayuda para implantar el programa. Buen trabajo._**

Quinn se mostró sorprendida cuando Holly le espetó:

—**_Lucy Fabray, ¿pretendes decirme con toda la cara que no tienes el menor reparo en enviar a esa chica a semejante lugar? Alguien la considera peligrosa. La han amenazado y, si no hubiésemos estado allí, sabe Dios lo que le habría ocurrido._**

Quinn optó por ignorar la punzada que sintió en el estómago al pensar lo que podría haberle sucedido a Rachel Berry si aquel matón le hubiese puesto las manos encima. Levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

**—****_De acuerdo, tía Holly, parece una persona muy agradable. Pero eso no altera el hecho de que es el momento perfecto para pedirle que implante el software. Creí que estabas como loca por echarles el guante a esos tipos que se dedican a robar los ahorros de toda su vida a las ancianas. Lo haría yo, pero, si descubren una intromisión, toda la operación se desmoronaría. Se marcharían y montarían el mismo chiringuito en otro lugar. No se me ocurre una forma más segura de hacerlo._**

Al ver la expresión de Holly, Quinn admitió:

—**_Y me siento fatal por eso. ¿Estás contenta?_**

Los rasgos de Holly se suavizaron.

—**_Quinn, a veces pareces muy dura, muy intransigente. Marina y yo no te educamos así._**

Quinn oyó unos arañazos en la puerta y se levantó para dejar pasar al gato, agradeciendo el tiempo que eso le daba para pensar. Tippy entró corriendo y saltó sobre el regazo de Holly, y Quinn miró a su tía a los ojos.

—**_No, es cierto. De eso se ocupó mamá. Por lo menos no me dedico a robar bancos, así que algo bueno hicisteis, ¿no?_**

En aquel momento Quinn se sentía como la adolescente desgarbada e insegura que buscaba con desesperación el amor de su tía. La reconfortó que Holly se acercase a ella y le cogiese la mano.

—**_Eres una mujer maravillosa y valiente. Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti. Sólo que... me preocupa la seguridad de Rachel._**

Su tía nunca abandonaba el toque de ternura.

—**_Cuidaré a la señorita Berry, Holly. Te lo prometo_****.** —Quinn se tumbó y bostezó antes de añadir

_— __**Escucha, tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas mañana temprano. ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta con Rachel y hablas con ella? Diablos, si tanto te preocupa, invítala a vivir aquí. Estamos muy seguras y gozamos de total autonomía**_**.**

Holly se despidió de su sobrina con un abrazo y salió de la habitación, seguida por Tippy. Quinn se quitó la bata y se acostó. Luego cerró los ojos y repasó lo sucedido durante el día. Había algo en Rachel Berry. Y no era sólo su belleza. Algo que empujaba a Quinn a desear protegerla. **_«¡Qué ridiculez! Apenas la conozco.»_**

Se dio la vuelta y ahuecó la almohada. Al día siguiente tenía que levantarse muy temprano.


	5. Capítulo 4 Despertando

Lo que más admiro en los demás es la ironía, la capacidad de verse desde lejos y no tomarse en serio.

* * *

Holly se despidió de su sobrina con un abrazo y salió de la habitación, seguida por Tippy. Quinn se quitó la bata y se acostó. Luego cerró los ojos y repasó lo sucedido durante el día. Había algo en Rachel Berry. Y no era sólo su belleza. Algo que empujaba a Quinn a desear protegerla. **_«¡Qué ridiculez! Apenas la conozco.»_**

Se dio la vuelta y ahuecó la almohada. Al día siguiente tenía que levantarse muy temprano.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 = Despertando**

Rachel se despertó agitada, moviéndose por primera vez en muchas horas. Notó una pesadez en el pecho y se esforzó por abrir los ojos, lo cual se le antojó una tarea titánica.

Entonces lo oyó. Un ronroneo grave. Se incorporó de un salto y se encontró con unos serenos ojos verdes que la miraban. Tippy, el gran gato blanquinegro de la noche anterior, reclamaba su colchón. La puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Cómo había entrado? «A lo mejor se coló cuando me acosté. Me acosté. No me acuerdo de eso.» Miró bajo las mantas y vio que llevaba puestos los pantalones de chándal que Holly le había prestado.

Tippy le acarició el pecho con las patas delanteras, babeando. «Como un hombre, babeando encima de los pechos.» El gato estaba en la gloria, sin duda, y era monísimo. El cuerpo de Rachel, sus piernas formadas y bien torneadas, la cintura y el tórax estrecho, y los pechos de tamaño normal, sin contar que tenía una nariz que no pasaba muy desapercibida atraían a los hombres desde que era apenas una adolescente. Incluso los amigos de su padre la miraban con lascivia, cosa que le molestaba mucho. Pero ¿Tippy? Tenía barra libre.

Cuando el gato se marchó, Rachel encontró su reloj sobre la mesilla. Eran las ocho de la mañana.

¿A qué hora se había acostado? El olor a café y a levadura de pan le provocó rugidos en el estómago.

Se le hizo la boca agua. «Me muero de hambre otra vez.»

No solía ocurrirle eso, al menos en los últimos tiempos. Supuso que había estado sometida a tanto estrés que le quitaba el apetito. A lo que había que añadir los años de entrenamiento de su madre, que vigilaba cada caloría suya y de su hija. En la universidad había trabajado como actriz y, al igual que a la mayoría de las actrices, le horrorizaba la comida. Recordó su imagen en el espejo la noche anterior. No era de extrañar que estuviese hambrienta.

Se dirigió dando tumbos al cuarto de baño y realizó las abluciones matinales mecánicamente.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, contempló su rostro en el espejo. «¡Por Dios bendito!» Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y el moretón empezaba a difuminarse en el lado derecho. Sus castaños cabellos, largos y lacios, se soltaban sobre sus hombros, como si hubiese estuviera salida de la ducha.

Estaba pálida y demacrada, pero la hinchazón de la mejilla casi había desaparecido. También había mejorado el labio. «Menos mal. Ahora parezco un esperpento porque no tengo maquillaje para ponerme.» Su imagen la dejó tan atónita que se olvidó de cepillarse los dientes y manchó de saliva la camiseta. «Estupendo. Acabo de rematarla.» No le hubiera preocupado mucho si sólo tuviese que ver a Holly, pero su misteriosa sobrina, Quinn, estaba allí. Se habría sentido mejor con un poco de maquillaje y otra ropa.

Cerró los ojos, tomó aliento, exhaló y salpicó el espejo de pasta de dientes. Soltó una maldición, se enjuagó la boca y se mojó el pelo para acomodarlo, pero sus esfuerzos por limpiar el dentífrico del espejo sólo sirvieron para mancharlo más. Se prometió arreglarlo más tarde. Siguió la dirección de los deliciosos olores y encontró la cocina sin tropezar con demasiados muebles. Estaba un poco descolocada tras lo sucedido en los últimos días.

Vio una nota sobre la mesa.

**«****_Buenos días, Rachel, espero que hayas descansado bien. Hay café en la encimera, tazas en la alacena y el pan estará listo a las ocho y media. He salido a pasear. Hasta luego, Holly.»_**

Rachel buscó un tazón en el armario, eligió uno con el nombre de una empresa y lo llenó hasta arriba de café fuerte y aromático. Cogió la taza con las dos manos para calentarlas y, por primera vez, se fijó en lo grande y alegre que era la cocina. En casa de sus padres había dos cocinas: una para preparar comidas y otra para exhibir. Eran el ideal del _Architectural Digest _, pero resultaban frías y estériles. Aquella cocina era acogedora y además se podía cocinar en ella.

¿Qué le había dicho Holly de sus actividades? Rachel siempre había creído que provenía de una familia rica y que no trabajaba. Suponía que Holly vivía sola y que era divorciada o viuda. A pesar de sus conversaciones, en realidad sabía muy poco de ella. Tenía un millón de dólares para invertir y eso era lo único que a Brody le importaba.

Con la cabeza más despejada, Rachel abrió la puerta próxima a las ventanas y entró en un comedor con una amplia mesa rústica y bancos. En la pared de la derecha, un sólido aparador contenía platos, cubiertos y fuentes. Las fuentes eran de colores alegres y encajaban con el ambiente rural de la casa. Rachel no pudo evitar compararlo con el comedor formal de la casa de sus padres, donde el servicio se encargaba de todo. El de Holly era de esos lugares en los que un grupo de amigos se pasaban las fuentes y se servían entre bromas ruidosas y simpáticas. A Rachel le gustaba.

En el salón se detuvo bruscamente. Ante ella se extendía el océano Pacífico. No sólo un atisbo o un retazo. Se acercó a una ventana y contempló el paisaje. «¡Tengo ante mí todo el océano Pacífico! Kilómetros y kilómetros azules. ¡Caramba!» Distinguió un barco en el horizonte, que parecía a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Era una vista deslumbrante que la sosegaba, hacía que se sintiese insignificante y real al mismo tiempo. Aquella casa estaba _viva_, no sólo habitada. A menudo Rachel se había sentido como habitante de su propia vida.

Rodeaba la casa un precioso jardín con rosas por todas partes y senderos que se cruzaban. Más allá había acantilados y después nada, sólo el océano. A unos treinta metros de la casa principal vio una casita. «Es más antigua, pero ¿cómo será por dentro? ¿Vive alguien en ella?»

Rachel estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de atrás y entraba alguien. El termostato del horno se apagó y Rachel regresó a la cocina, donde la esperaba Holly.

—**Vaya, tienes buen aspecto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

Daba la impresión de que a Holly le importaba realmente la respuesta. Nadie, salvo su amigo Kurt, le preguntaba eso y se interesaba por la contestación. Tal vez su madre en otro tiempo.

—**Mejor. Aunque he dormido demasiado y no tengo maquillaje para disimular los moretones, estoy de maravilla. A propósito, gracias por el cepillo de dientes. No creo que hubiese podido hacerlo con los dedos.**

Tippy se enredó entre las piernas de Holly, maullando lastimosamente.

**—****¿Dónde te habías metido? Esta mañana no te encontraba**. —Holly cogió en brazos a la gran bola peluda, que se frotó contra su barbilla.

Rachel esbozó una afectuosa sonrisa.

**—****"Conozco la solución de ese misterio. Cuando me desperté, estaba sobre mi pecho, mirándome.**

**—****Seguro que se puso a rascar tu puerta antes de que Quinn se marchase y ella lo dejó entrar en**

**tu habitación. Tippy tiene mucho ojo para las mujeres hermosas.**

Rachel se puso colorada ante el cumplido.

—**Bueno, no estoy tan segura. Tuvo que profundizar bastante para descubrir la hermosura.**

**—****Eso nunca ha sido obstáculo para el viejo Tippy**. —Holly le rascó la cabeza al gato antes de dejarlo en el suelo.

**—****¿Quinn no está?**

Holly estaba abriendo una lata de comida para el gato.

—**No. Tenía asuntos que resolver muy temprano.**

Tras dar de comer a Tippy, Holly se lavó las manos y preparó con gran soltura un desayuno a base de huevos revueltos con cebolletas y queso de cabra. Rachel puso la mesa en el comedor e hizo café, tarareando muy contenta y pensando en lo tranquila y animada que se sentía. Tal vez le gustase la vida rural. O tal vez sólo _aquella_ vida rural. Pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Carecía de verdaderos vínculos con aquellas mujeres.

Entre los huevos y el pan recién hecho con mantequilla, Rachel comió como hacían antiguamente los mozos de labranza, sentados ante la larga mesa del comedor. Repitió todos los platos, incluida la mermelada de ruibarbo (que nunca había probado y que desde aquel momento se convirtió en su favorita), hasta que por fin, saciada, suspiró.

—**Holly, eres una cocinera maravillosa. ¿Te has dedicado profesionalmente?**

Los ojos de Holly centellearon.

—**Sí, en otra vida. Sigue gustándome, pero sólo lo hago para la familia y los amigos.** —Sus bonitos ojos avellanas se oscurecieron un poco—. **Rachel, deberíamos buscar una solución para ti. Tengo ideas, pero he de saber qué te parecen.**

Rachel se levantó bruscamente y empezó a recoger la mesa.

—**Deja que lave los platos. Yo... necesito tiempo.**

**—****Por supuesto** —se apresuró a decir Holly—. **Te enseñaré dónde está todo y acabaremos enseguida. Luego haremos el recorrido.**

Rachel agradeció el aplazamiento. No le apetecía enfrentarse a Brody ni volver a su apartamento.

No tenía ningún plan y nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida.

Mientras se ocupaban de los platos y de la casa, Rachel sintió curiosidad por todo. Se fijó en lo cómodo y cálido que era aquel lugar. Muy diferente a los lugares en los que se había criado. En el fondo de su mente sabía que, cuando sus padres se enterasen de la ruptura, insistirían en que volviera a Boston. Pero aquella casa y Holly le parecían, tras un solo día, un puerto más seguro que la casa de sus padres. Y tal vez Quinn se hiciese amiga suya en el futuro. Rachel no sabía nada de ella, pero había algo que la atraía. Quizá los ojos, tan parecidos a los de Holly. «Sí, debe de ser eso.»

En el salón, Rachel se detuvo ante la gran chimenea de piedra con la repisa de roble de una pieza, tallada por un artesano. Estaba admirándola cuando reparó en las fotos que había encima.

En varias se veía a familiares y amigos de Holly. En una de ellas, una Holly más joven, con bata blanca de chef, rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de una mujer voluptuosa, atractiva, de aspecto familiar; ambas sonreían a la cámara.

Rachel se fijó en una foto de Holly con una muchacha, y en otra con la misma chica, un poco mayor, una adolescente rubia, alta y desgarbada. Fijándose bien, ambas tenían los mismos ojos avellanos, deslumbrantes. «Asombroso. Debe de ser Quinn. Me pregunto de cuándo será la foto.» Le resultaba violento preguntarle directamente por Quinn y, sin saber por qué, optó por hacer comentarios generales.

**—****Unas fotos preciosas, Holly. Háblame de ellas.**

A Holly se le iluminaron los ojos.

—**En ésa estoy yo, mi hermano, mi hermana y nuestros padres. Estábamos muy unidos en aquella época. Con los años tuvimos nuestras diferencias, sobre todo mi hermana y yo. Sigo queriendo mucho a mi hermano. Esas son amigas mías, la mayoría de las cuales viven en esta zona. Algunas son artistas, artesanas o escritoras. Nos reunimos de vez en cuando. A lo mejor un día coincides con ellas.**

Rachel pensó que le encantaría, puesto que no tenía amigas íntimas ni nunca las había tenido. Ser guapa conllevaba inconvenientes, sobre todo cuando se atraía tan fácilmente a los hombres. La ironía era que nunca había querido atraerlos de forma consciente. Pero muchas veces la habían acusado de robarle el novio a otra chica. Así que había aprendido a distanciarse tanto de los hombres como de las mujeres.

Señaló la foto de Holly, vestida de chef, con la mujer atractiva.

—**Ésa soy yo en París. Trabajé allí como chef varios años. Y conocí a esa mujer en el restaurante en el que trabajaba. Recuérdame que te cuente la historia alguna vez.**

Volvió a centrarse en las fotos suyas con la muchacha y habló con un orgullo evidente.

—**Y ésa es Quinn**. —No dijo nada más. Se limitó a contemplar la foto con cariño.

Rachel no pudo reprimir la curiosidad.

— **¿Cuántos años tenía?**

**—****En esa foto debía de tener dieciséis años. Pasaba los veranos aquí, con nosotras**. —La sonrisa de Holly se difuminó—. **Pero ahora es mayor y trabaja en Washington. Esta mañana tenía que marcharse temprano para ocuparse de un asunto en Los Angeles. No nos vemos tanto como nos gustaría, aunque nos comunicamos por correo electrónico varias veces a la semana cuando está en Washington. Es una persona muy especial. En realidad, la considero algo mío. Es hija de mi hermano.**

La voz de Holly transmitía un cariño evidente. Rachel sintió una punzada de envidia, cosa que le sorprendió. Al fin y al cabo, Quinn era sobrina de Holly. Lógicamente, estaban muy unidas. Pero Rachel no tenía en su familia mujeres mayores en las que poder confiar. Su madre no contaba.

El recorrido continuó. La habitación siguiente era un despacho con un ordenador último modelo, fax, escáner, impresora, fotocopiadora y un teléfono multilínea. Holly le explicó que Quinn había instalado el equipo y que ella se iba adaptando poco a poco a las innovaciones.

—**Esto es el último grito** —afirmó Rachel—. **Me sorprende que no tenga un sistema inalámbrico**.

Holly asomó la cabeza por la puerta y repuso:

—**Quinn dijo que los sistemas inalámbricos eran muy fáciles de piratear. Creo que está trabajando en eso. Ella es la entendida.**

Holly llevó con destreza la conversación a temas mundanos, a lo mucho que le gustaban los correos electrónicos de Quinn y de sus amigas, navegar por la red y escribir cosas con el ordenador.

Suponía que se podían hacer muchas más cosas, pero a ella le bastaba con eso. Quinn le había dicho que, cuando fuera a visitarla, necesitaba un despacho para trabajar, y así la había convencido.

Holly dejó atrás la habitación de invitados en la que había dormido Rachel y pasó ante una puerta cerrada.

—**Esta es la habitación de Quinn** —anunció—. **Anoche fuisteis vecinas.**

Rachel contempló con interés la puerta cerrada, mientras seguía a Holly por el pasillo. Quería darle las gracias a Quinn por haberla rescatado la noche anterior. Estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar en eso durante la cena y, luego, Quinn había desaparecido.

A continuación estaba el gran dormitorio principal, con un ventanal que daba al océano y desde el que se disfrutaba de las mismas vistas espectaculares que en el resto de la casa. Junto a la ventana, en un rincón, había otra chimenea.

La cama tenía un enorme edredón, como el de la habitación de Rachel. En aquel momento decidió que le chiflaban los edredones.

— ¿**Cómo haces para levantarte por las mañanas? ¡Yo no sería capaz!**

**—****Bueno, digamos que depende de lo que a una le interese.**

En una de las mesillas había una foto de Quinn y un retrato de una atractiva y misteriosa mujer, la misma que aparecía en la foto de París. A Rachel le resultaba conocida, como si fuese famosa. Quería preguntar quién era, pero Holly estaba ya en el zaguán.

—**Vamos, remolona, hay mucho que ver.**

Mientras caminaban, Rachel se fijó en lo tranquilo que era el lugar. En el jardín abundaban las plantas adultas, pero en algunas zonas se estaban plantando especies nuevas.

—**Entre el viento y la lluvia del océano, la tierra, que contiene gran cantidad de sal y cañas, desaparece durante las tormentas y estos jardines se convierten en un proyecto a tiempo completo.**

**No hay muchos árboles crecidos por aquí. Los vendavales arrancan los árboles tiernos antes de que arraiguen. Hay que mirar mucho lo que se planta.**

De pronto, Rachel reparó en un agudo gorjeo. Mientras recorrían la finca, unas pequeñas criaturas pasaron zumbando sobre ellas y revolotearon entre las flores y los arbustos. Montones de pequeñas criaturas. Rachel se detuvo a mirarlas, mientras Holly continuaba. Se trataba de colibríes y centraban su actividad en Holly, en Holly y en la miríada de flores del jardín.

—**Holly, tienes compañía.** —Vieron más de veinte pajarillos, que se posaron en la tierra, piando y gorjeando.

—**Oh, los colibríes. Sí, nos hemos hecho amigos con los años. Aquí se han criado generaciones enteras. Planté flores que les gustan y en invierno los alimento. Granujillas hambrientos. Ni siquiera me fijo en ellos, salvo cuando están callados. Entonces sé que ocurre algo malo, por ejemplo que hay un desconocido en la casa. Si la persona está conmigo, no les importa, como ya te habrás dado cuenta.**

**— ****¿Tippy no los molesta?**

—**Antes sí. Pero debieron de negociar, porque ahora se sienta al sol y los observa durante largos períodos. Cosa que también hago yo. Son muy divertidos.**

Rachel nunca había oído cantar a un colibrí. Estaba encantada.

Cuando llegaron a la casita, se detuvieron y Holly le explicó que se trataba del edificio original de la finca. Sus abuelos eran los dueños de la propiedad y, cuando murió su abuela, hacía veinte años, se la dejó a Holly, que vivió en la casita y poco a poco fue transformando el lugar hasta convertirlo en lo que era.

—**Quinn y yo proyectamos la nueva casa. Ella me ayudaba durante los veranos, y mis amigas también colaboraron. En esta zona hay muchas mujeres con vidas poco convencionales. Lo pasamos de maravilla haciendo todo esto. Algunos de mis mejores recuerdos se enmarcan en esta casita. A veces la echo de menos**. La casita necesitaba reformas: había manchas en el techo, donde el tejado tenía sin duda goteras, pero Rachel enseguida se sintió muy cómoda en aquella casa de muñecas de una habitación.

**— ****¡Es preciosa! Y muy acogedora. Toda la finca es así, Holly. Has hecho un estupendo trabajo en ella. Me parece muy tranquila y la atmósfera es muy relajante.**

Rachel sintió de nuevo punzadas de algo que no podía expresar con palabras. Su vida era todo lo contrario a aquel mundo desde que tenía memoria. Un cansancio familiar la envolvió como una manta. Sabía que era hora de regresar al mundo real.

Holly, que estaba observando el techo, se volvió para decir algo, pero se calló.

**— ****¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si te hubieras quedado sin aire.**

Rachel suspiró.

**—****Supongo que ya va siendo hora de pensar qué voy a hacer con mi vida. La sola idea me agota.**

—Y también le daba náuseas, aunque no lo confesó.

Cuando Holly la abrazó por los hombros y la apretó contra sí, Rachel absorbió la fuerza y el apoyo de su nueva amiga.

—**Vamos a la casa principal a hablar. Los años me han enseñado que siempre existe una solución y que a veces no es la que pensábamos.** Regresaron y se sentaron ante la chimenea encendida con unas tazas de té, y Tippy acurrucado en el regazo de Rachel.

**— ****¿Has comprobado los mensajes de tu casa?**

**— ****¡No! **—A Rachel le sorprendió el miedo que transmitió su propia voz. Tomó aliento y continuó

— **No. He roto con Brody para siempre. Lo de la mujer es grave, pero lo de las drogas me parece aún peor. He conocido a demasiada gente que las tomaba y sé lo mucho que afectan al que las consume y a su entorno. Me niego a introducirlas en mi vida. **—Acarició a Tippy y añadió en voz baja—: **Por no hablar de que aún no sé quién es el gorila de anoche ni sé si Brody tiene algo que ver con él. La idea me aterroriza**.

—**Cariño, no es mi intención curiosear, pero ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?**

La amabilidad y la comprensión que emanaba de la voz de Holly empujaron a Rachel a asentir.

—**Brody y tú estabais... comprometidos, ¿verdad?**

Un gesto de asentimiento.

**— ****¿Lo quieres?**

Silencio.

**—****Y ahora la gran pregunta. ¿Estás ****_enamorada_**** de él?**

Los ojos de Rachel se desorbitaron.

**—****No, creo que no.**

La respuesta quedó suspendida en el aire unos segundos. Tippy se encaramó de nuevo sobre el regazo de Rachel y empezó a ronronear, mientras la joven le rascaba las orejas con gesto ausente.

—**Ya tenemos un principio —**dijo Holly—. **Pero debo preguntarte algo más. ¿Piensas que él está enamorado de ti?**

—**En realidad, no creo que lo esté, Holly. Sólo está enamorado de sí mismo. Encajo en el papel porque reúno todas las condiciones para que se case conmigo. Pertenezco a la familia adecuada y tengo la educación adecuada, y nunca se olvida de mencionar que he sido modelo. También soy diez años más joven que él, cosa que le gusta. Y, ahora que lo pienso, apostaría a que disfrutaba cuando sus amigos intentaban ligar conmigo.**

** — ****¿Y tú?**

**— ****¿Disculpa?**

**— ****¿Disfrutabas cuando sus amigos intentaban ligar contigo?**

Rachel desvió la vista, avergonzada.

—**Caramba. Nadie me lo había preguntado antes. Si te soy sincera, no. No disfrutaba. Sobre todo viniendo de aquellos hombres. Pero estoy acostumbrada a que me ocurra y me han preparado para asumirlo. Sé cómo vestirme para atraer. Así que supongo que Brody y yo éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. No sé si es ésa la respuesta que querías, pero no tengo otra.**

**—****No seas tan dura contigo misma** —dijo Holly en voz baja.

Rachel contempló al gato.

—**Incluso me ofreció un trabajo y me responsabilizó de clientes que a él no le parecían tan interesantes como los suyos. Supongo que pensaba que así podía controlarme**. —Llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiendo la rabia, y en aquel momento las palabras fluían solas—. **Nuestras discusiones empezaron cuando comencé a pensar por mi cuenta. Luego cuestioné a sus nuevos amigos, cosa que lo irritó muchísimo. Nos distanciamos, pero manteníamos las apariencias. Eso se le da muy bien.**

**Diablos, a mí me ****_educaron_**** para mantener las apariencias, así que seguramente ese aspecto de mi carácter coincidía con lo que él esperaba**. —Tippy saltó al suelo bruscamente y se dirigió a la cocina agitando la cola. «Dios mío, acabo de molestar al gato.» Aquel hecho disipó su inoportuna rabia, pero dejó paso a otros pensamientos.

»** ¿Sabes? Tengo tanta culpa como él. No debería haber dejado que las cosas llegasen tan lejos.**

**Ahora sólo quiero salir corriendo. Me convencí de que todo iba a funcionar, pero en realidad creo que temía decepcionar a mis padres. En la relación no había casi nada... satisfactorio.**

Rachel miró a Holly, que se sentía incómoda al compartir aquellas confidencias. Antes de continuar, dedicó unos instantes a retirar pelusa de su regazo.

—**Debo de ser un caso perdido. Se supone que estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida y que lo tengo todo. Y ahora...** —Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. No sabía si podría levantarse.

Tras permanecer un rato en silencio, Holly dijo:

—**Tengo otra pregunta para ti.**

Rachel asintió.

**— ****¿Crees que Brody intenta engañar a sus inversores a sabiendas? ¿Crees que no es honrado o que está tan pagado de sí mismo que se mueve por la avaricia y el ego?**

—**Me inclino por la avaricia y el ego. Ha ganado tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo que cree que todo lo hace bien. Esos tipos con los que se relaciona son como él. Lo deslumbraron. Van por ahí con la cabeza muy alta, conduciendo sus Porsches y fumando habanos. Sin olvidar las drogas. Todo eso empezó con ellos. Excepto uno**, **Sebastián, que no es como los demás. Todos lo respetan. Si te soy sincera, es el que más miedo me da. Sus ojos están..., no sé cómo decirlo..., muertos. Y creo que Brody y sus amigos también le temen**. —Se frotó la frente

— **Lo siento. Seguramente pensarás que me estoy poniendo melodramática**.

— ¿**Crees que existe alguna relación entre Brody y el tipo que te atacó?**

—**Sin duda, fue muy oportuno. Llamó al timbre y dijo que traía flores. Me parece mucha coincidencia. Pero Brody nunca había hecho nada parecido excepto la última vez que terminamos. Grita y es un bruto manipulador, pero jamás antes me habia pegado. No sé qué pensar, Holly. Estoy aterrada.**

—**Cariño, es mejor que no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. Debes tomar algunas decisiones, sí, pero para ello necesitas más información. Comprueba tus mensajes y habla con Brody.**

—**Supongo que tienes razón.** —Rachel suspiró—. **Alguna vez tendré que volver a casa. Aquí no hago más que incordiar. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu paciencia**. —Hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla, pero Holly se inclinó hacia ella y le puso una mano sobre la rodilla.

—**Espera, Rachel, no me refería a eso. En esta casa siempre serás bienvenida. Me ha encantado tu compañía. En realidad, me recuerdas a Quinn en tu empeño de ser sincera. Pero ella siempre se marcha antes de que me dé cuenta de que está aquí. Si pasarais algún tiempo juntas fuera de un coche a toda velocidad, seguro que os haríais amigas, incluso pensé en... En fin, no importa. Es demasiado pronto para pensar en tu futuro.**

**—****¿Qué?**

—**Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que este lugar me supera. Antes tenía ayuda, y Quinn venía en verano, pero ahora todo recae sobre mí y a veces me agota. Había pensado poner un anuncio para buscar una casera que viviese en la casita y se ocupase de la finca, de arreglar los jardines, reparar algunas cosas, lo que surja. No lo he hecho porque soy muy cauta con las personas a las que invito. Quiero, y no te rías, a alguien que tenga la ****_energía_**** necesaria para ello. Ahora que lo has visto, supongo que comprendes a qué me refiero.** —Holly dudó un momento—. **Estaba pensando en ofrecértelo a ti. No como casera, sino como un lugar nuevo para vivir. Sin embargo, comprendo que tienes mucho que arreglar antes de eso y ni siquiera sé si te atrae mínimamente la idea. Eso es todo.**

—Sonrió—. **Y recuerda: tú te lo has buscado.**

Rachel esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

**—****¡Caramba! Creí que estabas intentando librarte de mí educadamente. No quería irme y me preguntaba qué podía hacer para que me invitases a volver. Al menos estamos de acuerdo. ¡Gracias!** Tippy maulló desde la puerta de la cocina, pidiendo comida, sin duda.

—**Si pudiera, no volvería a San Francisco. Pero sé que debo hacerlo. Si decido dejarlo todo, o una parte, quiero hacerlo bien. Tengo que regresar y solucionar este embrollo.** Temiendo que Holly interpretase su respuesta como una negativa, Rachel se apresuró a añadir:

**—****Holly, no te imaginas cuánto significa para mí tu ofrecimiento. Saber que hay un lugar como éste, con una amiga como tú, me reconforta. No tengo palabras para agradecértelo. **—A Rachel se le empañaron los ojos mientras hablaba y se levantó de un salto.

Holly la imitó.

—**Sabes que el ofrecimiento sigue en pie y que siempre serás bienvenida. No tienes por qué vivir aquí. Te llevaré a tu apartamento ahora mismo, si lo prefieres. ¿Crees que estarás segura allí? ¿Por qué no te quedas durante el fin de semana, sólo por precaución?**

Rachel suspiró.

—**Sería estupendo. Pero ese tipo que me persigue no cometerá la estupidez de atacarme a plena luz. Debo afrontarlo.** —Sabía que las palabras sonaban más valientes de lo que eran en realidad.

Holly la abrazó con fuerza.

—**Ahora te considero mi amiga. Te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas y te prepararé una cesta con comida. Ah, Rachel, cuando vuelvas a la realidad, procura ser sincera contigo misma. Es ****_tu_**** vida, no la de tus padres, la de tus amigos o la de Brody. Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte. Siempre.**

**—****Lo intentaré. No, lo ****_haré_****. Ya va siendo hora de que lo haga.**


	6. Chapter 5

Si fui ingenua al pensar que amarías igual con la misma fuerza de un huracán… Fue mi culpa al final, el quererte de más y tan sólo recibir la mitad… Bajé la guardia y me expuse al dolor, caricias falsas, frío en la habitación Bajé la guardia y aposté el corazón, tantas palabras y ninguna emoción  
Yo te quise y no te bastó y aún te amo a pesar de que has sido mi peor error.

* * *

—**Ahora te considero mi amiga. Te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas y te prepararé una cesta con comida. Ah, Rachel, cuando vuelvas a la realidad, procura ser sincera contigo misma. Es ****_tu_**** vida, no la de tus padres, la de tus amigos o la de Brody. Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte. Siempre.**

** —****Lo intentaré. No, lo ****_haré_****. Ya va siendo hora de que lo haga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5= Planes **

Rachel y Holly estaban en la autopista 101 cuando una nube de aprensión atenazó a Rachel. Tras pasar una sola noche fuera de casa, la abrumaba no saber cómo afrontar su vida. Ni siquiera la animó la vista del puente Golden Gate desde la península de Marin.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, en el distrito de Marina, Rachel decidió enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba y cambiar algunas cosas para sentirse mejor. Por desgracia, aún no sabía qué cambios debía hacer. Le aseguró a Holly que no hacía falta que la acompañase hasta su piso, le agradeció que la hubiese llevado hasta allí y se despidió de ella, procurando no fijarse en la furgoneta blanca que seguía aparcada en la calle.

Cuanto más se acercaba a su apartamento, en el tercer piso, más se arrepentía de no haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Holly. Estaba aterrada cuando abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo.

No había nada raro, salvo manchas de agua en el suelo de madera, provocadas por las flores que su atacante había utilizado el lunes para ocultar su rostro. Se detuvo. No oyó nada, así que se quitó los zapatos y recorrió el apartamento de puntillas, comprobando con cautela todas las habitaciones. Incluso miró bajo la cama. Tardó otros cinco minutos en armarse de valor para descorrer la cortina de la ducha y cerciorarse de que Norman Bates no estaba detrás, con un gran cuchillo en la mano.

Se rió con nerviosismo.

**—****Chiquilla, estás perdiendo los papeles.**

Cuando se convenció de que el piso estaba vacío, examinó el salón con todo detalle y encontró manchas de sangre seca debajo del sillón. Las había pasado por alto al limpiar. No vio cámaras ni micrófonos, pero le intrigaba la furgoneta.

Antes de salir de Bolinas, Holly le había sugerido que llamase a la policía y le había reiterado el ofrecimiento de pasar el fin de semana con ella. Rachel no se mostró muy dispuesta, porque su asaltante le había advertido que no avisase a la policía. Además, ya era demasiado tarde. Intentaba razonar, pero no podía presentar una denuncia.

Por primera vez se fijó en que la luz del contestador automático parpadeaba. Estaba cansada. Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en una silla junto al contestador.

Había cinco mensajes de Brody: **«Lo siento; estaba borracho; lo has malinterpretado; si me hubieses prestado más atención, eso no habría ocurrido; démonos otra oportunidad».**

Uno de su madre: «**Cariño, ¿estás ahí? Llamó Brody para decir que os habíais peleado. Estoy segura de que puede explicar perfectamente lo que ocurrió. No lo desbarates todo antes de hablar con él».**

**«Sí, claro, mamá; nunca es culpa de Brody.» **

Otro de Kurt: «**Hola, preciosa, ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?»**.

Y uno de una empresa de telemarketing: «**Este es un mensaje para la señora R. Berry...».**

Tras preguntarse si debía responder a la última llamada, marcó el número de Kurt. Kurt era su mejor amigo desde la universidad. Brody y él nunca se habían caído bien, así que jamás le había contado a Kurt sus recelos, pensando que Brody y ella arreglarían las cosas. Cuando Kurt la sondeaba, Rachel cambiaba de tema y había llegado al extremo de no llamarlo. Le debía una disculpa.

Tras marcar el número de Kurt, Rachel dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz: **«Hola, Kurt. Siento no haber estado disponible. Mi vida es un desastre. Estoy pensando en huir con un circo. Te quiero». **Le tembló la voz al despedirse.

Permaneció sentada unos minutos, procurando recuperar la compostura. Luego pulsó la tecla de

Brody en el marcador rápido, y él respondió al primer timbrazo.

—**Vaya, ¿así que ahora es culpa mía? Disculpa, pero no fui yo la que me estaba tirando a alguien a tus espaldas, ni consumo drogas ni voy por ahí diciéndole a la gente que cierre el pico y cosas de ésas. —« ¡Sí, se sentía genial!» **Se calló para que Brody asimilase lo que acababa de decirle.

Como no hubo respuesta, dejó que el silencio se prolongase.

**— ****¿Rachel? ¿Sigues ahí? **—preguntó Brody al fin.

—**Sí, pero no tengo nada más que decir. Te toca a ti.**

—**Yo, pues..., no sé qué decirte. En fin, lo lamento. Me siento fatal y...**

—**Seguro que tienes resaca. ¿Algo más?** —Aquello iba bien. Rachel esperó. Se dio cuenta de que Brody estaba buscando la forma de recuperar el control de la situación.

**— ****¿Me vas a dejar de verdad?** —preguntó Brody.

«Ah, era eso. El primer punto de su lista de prioridades...: la cartera de clientes.»

—**No creo que podamos seguir juntos. Aunque prescindiese de las cuestiones personales, no estamos de acuerdo en la forma de llevar el negocio, especialmente la gestión de mis clientas**.

**—****No te precipites, Rachel. No soy tan memo. Podemos hablarlo tranquilamente una vez más, ¿no te parece?** **Quizá me he apresurado a la hora de criticar tus métodos e ideas. Por favor, ven a verme a mi despacho. Te lo ruego.**

Brody conocía los puntos débiles de Rachel, que dijo, de mala gana:

—**Sabes que mis clientas son muy importantes para mí. Pero, si se trata de otra dosis de jarabe de pico, no cuentes conmigo. En serio.**

—**Estupendo, cariño**. —Brody parecía aliviado—. **Tengo unos planes geniales para la empresa, y tú formarás parte de ellos.**

Rachel se sintió atrapada.

—**Brody, ¿eso es todo? ¿No te importa que rompa nuestro compromiso si sigo encargándome de tus clientas? Gracias. Una cosa más. ¿Enviaste tú a ese matón que me atacó el lunes y anoche después de salir del restaurante? Porque, si lo hiciste, no me volverás a ver en tu vida. En serio.**

**— ****¿De qué hablas?** —Parecía realmente confundido.

—**Intenté decírtelo en la cena de anoche, pero, como ni siquiera te fijaste en que tenía moretones y un labio partido, decidí no molestarte. Un tipo entró en mi apartamento con el pretexto de traer unas flores, que, dadas las circunstancias, creí que me enviabas tú. Me amenazó, me dijo que era mejor que hiciese lo que me ordenara o, de lo contrario, volvería. Me pegó, Brody. ¿No sabes nada de esto?**

**Y, para empeorar las cosas, intentó atacarme anoche cuando salí del restaurante.**

Brody dudó un segundo antes de responder.

—**No, no sé de qué me hablas. Me conoces, Rachel. Seré todo lo que tú quieras, pero no hago esas cosas. Ven a mi despacho hoy en cuanto puedas para que vea cómo te encuentras. Me preguntaba por qué no habías venido.**

—**Hoy no puedo ir a trabajar. Estoy agotada y necesito tiempo para pensar. Dejémoslo para mañana.**

**—****Sí, claro. No hay problema.**

Rachel colgó. Le venía bien tomarse un día libre y comprobar que no le había costado tanto rechazar la propuesta de Brody. Se preguntó si el ofrecimiento era una nueva táctica de Brody o si ella había declinado automáticamente las insinuaciones de apoyo emocional.

Rachel examinó el apartamento con asco y decidió que limpiarlo la ayudaría a arreglar las cosas.

Tenía que quitar las manchas de sangre y pensaría mejor si todo estaba en orden.

Mientras intentaba borrar las manchas del suelo, se dijo a si misma: **«Rachel, lo siento mucho. Rachel, metí la pata. Rachel, te amo más que al dinero, las drogas o mi trabajo. Rachel... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!».**

Acabó con el suelo y se dedicó a la cocina y al resto de la casa. Cuando todo quedó reluciente, se sintió mejor. Retirar los rastros de violencia y limpiar la suciedad de su espacio vital le sirvió para limpiar también su mente.

Por la noche llamó a Holly y le contó la conversación que había mantenido con Brody. Holly preguntó:

—**Oye, ¿te parece seguro regresar al trabajo?**

**—****Brody es egoísta y manipulador, pero negó cualquier relación con el ataque, Holly. No parece su estilo. Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes.**

**—****He estado meditando, Rachel. Quiero que pienses lo que hablamos antes. Sólo que lo pienses. ¿Cuándo vas a ir a la oficina?**

**—****Mañana.** —Tras prometer que llamaría al día siguiente, Rachel colgó. Lo que le apetecía en aquel momento era desconectar ante la tele un rato y tomar una cena fría.

Más tarde, Rachel se acostó y procuró sentirse traicionada, descorazonada o tristísima por el engaño de Brody. Pero lo único que sintió fue vergüenza. Eso, y el temor a contárselo a su madre.

Al darse cuenta sufrió un dolor casi físico. Seguramente había sido la última en enterarse de la infidelidad de Brody. Sus nuevos colegas consideraban esa conducta una forma de hacer negocios. Tal vez incluso lo habían animado. Decidió comentarlo con Kurt, que tenía muy buena perspectiva.

Sus pensamientos se centraron luego en Quinn. Aquellos ojos avellanas. Mirarlos era como mirar el océano desde las ventanas de Holly. Siempre le había encantado el mar. Con aquella visión en su mente, cayó en un sueño ligero.

Mientras el apartamento permanecía en silencio, dos hombres aprovecharon para relajarse en la furgoneta blanca aparcada al otro lado de la calle. Jacob, el más pequeño, se dedicó a ajustar el equipo. Hizo copias de las llamadas telefónicas que habían grabado y reinició el equipo para registrar nuevas llamadas.

—**Estupendo trabajo el del escondite de los micros, Karovsky**. **Regresar después de que ella se marchase anoche fue un golpe genial. Temía que encontrase alguno cuando se puso a limpiar, pero oímos todo con claridad. Veré qué puedo averiguar de la última llamada. El ****_número no_**** apareció en la pantalla y me costó trabajo seguir la conversación. Generalmente, conseguimos anular el bloqueo de llamadas**.

Karovsky expulsó humo ante el rostro de su compañero.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo, disimulando su desagrado ante el horrible aliento del otro.

—**Hum, la orden que recibí no decía nada de vídeos. Para eso tendría que volver a entrar en el piso. ¿Quieres que coloque las cámaras? Es muy guapa y todo eso, pero ¿y si Sebastian se entera? —**No sabía a quién temía más, a Karovsky o a su jefe.

Procuró ocultar su inquietud mientras observaba cómo Karovsky cogía el disco y apagaba un cigarrillo sin filtro junto a uno de los carísimos aparatos que componían el equipo de la furgoneta.

Cuando Karovsky abrió la puerta y se perdió en la noche, Jacob respiró a fondo, se colocó sus gruesas gafas y dejó la puerta entreabierta unos minutos para renovar el ambiente. Con un trozo de papel recogió la colilla y las cenizas, procurando no tocarlas.

Le tenía miedo a Karovsky; Karovsky lo sabía y le encantaba. A Jacob le pagaban bien para que vigilase y mantuviese la boca cerrada. Si Karovsky quería videos, no sería él quien diese la voz de alarma. Sebastian nunca había cuestionado sus honorarios, y Karovsky lo pulverizaría si informaba de la instalación de cámaras extra. A la mierda. Era mejor así. Un escalofrío lo sacudió al cerrar la puerta de la furgoneta.

**—****Gilipollas —**murmuró, sintiéndose a salvo.

A las tres de la mañana sonó el teléfono de Rachel, que lo cogió medio dormida.

**— ****¿Diga?**

La línea funcionaba, pero nadie respondió.

**— ****¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú?** —preguntó Rachel con voz ronca.

Nada.

Oía la respiración de alguien. Colgó el teléfono, se dio la vuelta y se puso boca arriba, contemplando el techo sin dejar de temblar.

Tras colgar el auricular, Sebastian se reclinó en el sillón de su despacho, cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca y se dio la vuelta para contemplar la vista de San Francisco, meciéndose mientras pensaba.

La oferta pública de acciones seguía las previsiones y todo estaba en orden. El único problema era la tal Berry. Pronto la haría desaparecer, pero debía procurar que nadie la relacionase con él.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho, miró por encima del hombro a una mujer que llevaba dos vasos y una botella de whisky escocés y, luego, reanudó su contemplación. La mujer dejó los vasos y la botella sobre la mesa y se acercó a él por detrás, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y deslizó unas largas uñas pintadas de color rojo sangre sobre su pecho, mientras acercaba la boca a la oreja del hombre.

**— ****¿Quién estaba al teléfono?**

**—****Era sólo una llamadita para sembrar incertidumbre.**

**— ****¿Va todo bien?**

—**Quizá** —repuso Sebastian, que se desprendió de la mujer y giró en el sillón para mirarla

— **Hablé con Karovsky hace unas horas. La novia de Brody podría causarnos problemas. Creí que, después de que la tratase a la baqueta, nos la quitaríamos del medio. Pero no lo veo tan claro. Ese idiota de Brody quiere retenerla, seguramente para que trate con las viejecitas y las tenga a raya. La muchacha tiene cerebro ****_y_**** ética. Desafortunada combinación en una chica tan guapa.** Sebastian se fijó en que la mujer se ponía un poco nerviosa, cosa que lo animó.

—**Me alegro de que no te moleste un asunto tan inconveniente**.

La mujer le entregó la bebida.

—**Hay tanto dinero que nunca podremos gastarlo todo.**

**— ****¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?**

Sebastian bebió un poco de whisky.

**—****La tenemos vigilada para ver qué pretende hacer. No permitiré que nadie se interponga en el camino de nuestra fortuna o nuestros fines, y mucho menos una pelusilla caída del cielo.**

La mujer asintió.

**— ****¿Vas a decírselo a Brody?**

—**No. Nos conviene que crea que sigue al mando. Pero, cuando el polvo deje de caer, se quedará con una gran bolsa vacía, que es lo que merece. ¿No tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer?**

**— ****¿Qué le dirás si te pregunta por qué entró Karovsky en el piso de ella el lunes y trató de atacarla anoche?**

**—****Algo muy simple. Que no sé nada.** —_Sebastian se_ dio cuenta de que su acompañante admiraba la forma en que trataba a sus subalternos. La excitaba. Sebastian dobló un dedo y la mujer dejó el vaso a un lado, lo besó apasionadamente en los labios y deslizó las manos bajo su camisa y la hebilla del cinturón. La respiración del hombre se volvió más trabajosa, mientras ella le quitaba con mano ágil el cinturón y le bajaba la cremallera. Luego se arrodilló y lo acarició, primero despacio y, después, con urgencia, hasta que él la cogió por el pelo y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara. A continuación la besó, la mordió en el cuello y debajo de los pechos. La levantó y la llevó hasta la mesa de reuniones, donde le arrancó las medias y trepó sobre ella. La mujer estaba húmeda, lista para él.


	7. Chapter 6

Hoy que no quieres saber mas de mi hoy que me toca perder  
voy a engañarme a mi misma y gritar al espejo que ya te olvide  
y si los años me dan la razón tu al final ya veras ...

* * *

**—****Algo muy simple. Que no sé nada.** —_Sebastian se_ dio cuenta de que su acompañante admiraba la forma en que trataba a sus subalternos. La excitaba. Sebastian dobló un dedo y la mujer dejó el vaso a un lado, lo besó apasionadamente en los labios y deslizó las manos bajo su camisa y la hebilla del cinturón. La respiración del hombre se volvió más trabajosa, mientras ella le quitaba con mano ágil el cinturón y le bajaba la cremallera. Luego se arrodilló y lo acarició, primero despacio y, después, con urgencia, hasta que él la cogió por el pelo y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara. A continuación la besó, la mordió en el cuello y debajo de los pechos. La levantó y la llevó hasta la mesa de reuniones, donde le arrancó las medias y trepó sobre ella. La mujer estaba húmeda, lista para él.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 = Sorpresas**

A Rachel no le apetecía ir a trabajar al día siguiente, pero ya había perdido casi la semana entera. Los moretones no se notaban y, cuando llegó a la oficina, todo parecía en orden. Tal vez _demasiado_ en orden. Prácticamente nadie la miró a la cara. Unos cuantos empleados (secretarias ejecutivas, repartidores de correo, la recepcionista) hablaban en grupos y la miraron furtivamente cuando se dirigió a su despacho. «Vaya, las noticias vuelan.» ¿Habían oído algo o habían visto que ya no llevaba el anillo de compromiso?

Algunos esbozaron sonrisas irónicas, otros pusieron cara de pena y otros a punto estuvieron de darle la enhorabuena. **«¡Oh, caramba!»**

Cuando Rachel se dirigía a la sala de la fotocopiadora pensando en sus compañeros de trabajo, casi tropezó con un rubia bajita y pechugona. Iba a disculparse por su falta de atención, pero se calló, asombrada.

Era la mujer con la que Brody se estaba dando el lote.

Ruborizada, la mujer retrocedió, tartamudeando:

**—****Oh, vaya, disculpe. Iba a hacer unas fotocopias para el señor Chang.**

**— ****¿Trabaja usted aquí? ****_¿Trabaja_**** aquí de verdad?**

**—****Yo... soy una contratada temporal de la Agencia Nelson. Sustituyo a Melanie, que está de baja por maternidad.**

—**Claro, eso lo explica todo, ¿no?** —repuso Rachel ácidamente—. **¿Cómo se llama?**

—**Karen... Phillips. Acabo de empezar. Escuche, lo siento. No sabía que Brody, es decir, el señor Weston, estaba comprometido. Se lo juro. No me lo comentó. ¡Me siento... fatal!**

**Rachel suspiró.**

**—****Suponiendo que no mienta usted, el señor Weston... Brody le debe una disculpa. Sin embargo, tenga cuidado, porque si es capaz de mentirme a mí también puede mentirle a usted. Y hágame un favor. Aléjese de mí, ¿entendido?**

Karen sonrió con nerviosismo y se inclinó como si quisiese abrazar a Rachel, pero se detuvo bruscamente y salió de la habitación.

Pasó ante Marley Rose la secretaria de Rachel, que estaba en la puerta y parecía avergonzada tras haber escuchado la conversación. Marley, muy colorada, miró a todas partes menos a Rachel.

—**Ahora ya lo sab**es —dijo Rachel—. ¿**Nuestro pequeño espectáculo coincide con los rumores que circulan por ahí?**

Marley se ruborizó aún más.

—**Sí, según los rumores sorprendiste al señor Weston haciendo..., haciéndolo. Lo dejaste y él te pidió que volvieras. ¿Es así?**

Marley, su joven secretaria, era una ferviente católica dedicada a la Iglesia y a su madre, y Rachel no quería ofenderla. **« ¡Vaya, al diablo!» **dijo Rachel

**—****Más o menos. Excepto que lo mandé a tomar por el culo.**

Ante eso, el rubor de Marley se acentuó al máximo y sonrió tímidamente.

— ¡**Ah! ¡Muy bien hecho!** —Y prosiguió—: **Rachel, ¿es cierto que te vas? No creo que pueda aguantar esto sin ti. Demasiados niñatos arrogantes dando órdenes. Por favor, no te vayas.** **La señora Tuttle lo sentiría muchísimo. No puede cambiar de agencia de valores a los noventa y dos años. Te ****_adora_****. Como todas tus clientas.**

A Rachel se le hundieron los hombros. Sabía que Marley tenía razón. Ella las había metido en aquello y, hasta que encontrase la manera de garantizar la seguridad de las inversiones, tenía que seguir adelante.

—**No te preocupes. Me quedo, al menos una temporada. Tengo que ver a Brody esta mañana para buscar la forma de trabajar juntos sin que yo lo mate. A decir verdad, nuestra relación no iba bien, pero no quise afrontar la realidad. Vamos, tenemos que trabajar.**

Dos horas después, Rachel cruzó el vestíbulo para dirigirse al despacho de Brody. Cuando entró vio a Georgia Johnson, la secretaria ejecutiva de Brody, jugueteando con una maquinita debajo de la mesa. Rachel se aclaró la garganta y Georgia levantó la cabeza y guardó una pequeña cinta digital en un cajón. A Rachel nunca le había caído bien Georgia. En realidad no le caía bien a nadie. Seis meses antes Brody había sorprendido a todo el mundo presentándose con ella y diciendo que tenía una nueva secretaria ejecutiva. La mujer a la que sustituyó, una joven con dos hijos, fue despedida con dos semanas de indemnización. Georgia era muy reservada y nadie confiaba en ella. No hablaba más que para demostrar a la gente la superioridad de su talento. Unos fríos ojos color azules estudiaron a Rachel y se detuvieron en el rostro. Sin duda, no le pasaron inadvertidos los golpes que Rachel había sufrido a manos de su atacante.

Georgia no comentó nada sobre el aspecto de Rachel.

—**Puede pasar, ****_señorita_**** Berry.**

De pronto, Rachel se dio cuenta de que Georgia acababa de subrayar, con muy poco tacto, su nuevo estatus de persona sin compromiso. Era una solterona y una empleada más. Rachel pasó por delante de Georgia sin mirarla y cerró la puerta tras entrar en el despacho.

Brody acababa de colgar el teléfono.

**— ****¡Rachel! ¿Cómo estás?**

**— ****¿No te parece un poco tarde para hacer esa pregunta? Me encuentro mejor ahora que en el restaurante, Brody. Pero entonces estabas demasiado borracho para darte cuenta.**

—**Ya me he disculpado por eso, Rachel. No deberíamos darle más vueltas.** —Brody tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa con gesto impaciente, lo cual indicaba que quería zanjar la cuestión. A Rachel no le sorprendió.

**—****Sí, dejémoslo. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Brody? ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Sigues con la idea de casarte conmigo? ¿Qué?**

Brody dulcificó el tono de voz, pero Rachel no vio afecto en sus ojos.

—**Rachel, hacemos buena pareja, y tus padres me adoran. Cometí un error, eso es todo. Además, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. Aún no estamos casados.**

A Rachel le dolió el comentario sobre sus padres. Brody tenía razón: creían que era el hombre perfecto.

**—****Entonces, ¿mantienes la idea de que nos casemos o te interesan más mis clientas, Brody? ¿Quién se encargará de las ancianas que tienen casi la mitad de tus fondos, si yo me marcho? ¿Lo harías tú? ¿Tal vez alguien de tu ****_comité_****?**

Brody endureció el tono.

—**Rachel, sin duda te echarían de menos. Pero eso ya lo hemos descartado. Procura tenerlas contentas y yo me ocuparé de las inversiones. No me importa en qué universidad te licenciaste; eres una novata. El comité y yo haremos lo mejor para tus clientas y para ti.**

Aquello fue demasiado. A Rachel se le subieron los colores.

**— ****¡Eres igual que mi padre! ¡Igual que mis padres! Te parece una pérdida de tiempo que una chica como yo estudie una carrera, cuando lo único que necesito es encontrar a un tipo rico que me cuide, criar a sus hijos, recibir a sus clientes e incluso permitir que alguno me tire los tejos. Así te convertirías en un gran hombre, ¿no?**

Una vena azul empezó a latir en la frente de Brody.

**—****Brody, ****_no_**** soy una niña. Soy una mujer. Una mujer inteligente y muy preparada. Dejemos las cosas claras. Tú y yo hemos terminado. Eres libre de tirarte a quien te apetezca y de esnifar toda la mierda que quieras. Me quedo por mis clientas, porque soy ****_responsable_**** de ellas. ¿Está claro? —**

Rachel temía que le diese un ataque de hiperventilación.

El bronceado rostro de Brody adoptó un _tono más_ oscuro durante la diatriba de Rachel. Extendió las manos sobre la mesa y dijo, en tono desabrido:

—**Clarísimo. En realidad, me robabas demasiado espacio. Procura tener a tus clientas contentas mientras yo las ****_enriquezco_**** aún más. Luego eres libre de irte y llevarte a tus maravillosos papás contigo.**

Rachel le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de salir airadamente del despacho, dejando la puerta abierta.

Percibió una sonrisa en la cara de Georgia y reprimió el deseo de gritarle.

Ya en su despacho, rebuscó en el bolso la agenda electrónica y consultó el número de Holly.

**—****¿Holly? Hola, soy Rachel. No, no, me encuentro bien. Acabo de estar con Brody y fue... Escucha, ¿sigue en pie el ofrecimiento de pasar el fin de semana contigo? Tengo que salir de la ciudad, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada.**

**—****¡Estupendo!** —Exclamó Holly—. **Oye, Quinn pasará por la ciudad antes de venir aquí esta noche. ¿Quieres que te traiga?**

Rachel soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—**Eso sería genial. ¿A qué hora? Creo que conoce mi dirección. La esperaré.**

Tras colgar, Rachel se derrumbó en el sillón y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a la ventana. Estaba disgustada por la conversación que había mantenido con Brody, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía una enorme alegría ante la perspectiva de pasar el fin de semana con Holly. En realidad, lo que la alegraba era que Quinn la llevase en su coche y estar también con ella durante el fin de semana. Notó que le ardían las mejillas al pensarlo y se sintió confusa ante semejante reacción.


	8. Capitulo 7 Riesgos

Tras colgar, Rachel se derrumbó en el sillón y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a la ventana. Estaba disgustada por la conversación que había mantenido con Brody, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía una enorme alegría ante la perspectiva de pasar el fin de semana con Holly. En realidad, lo que la alegraba era que Quinn la llevase en su coche y estar también con ella durante el fin de semana. Notó que le ardían las mejillas al pensarlo y se sintió confusa ante semejante reacción.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 = Riesgos**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rachel se despertó a las siete y cuarto, Tippy andaba por allí. La casa se hallaba en silencio. Se levantó y se puso los pantalones del chándal con intención de tomar un café y buscar a Quinn. La noche anterior, después de su llegada, Holly la había acaparado nada más entrar en la casa y la había llevado a la habitación de invitados. Y Quinn había desaparecido, como de costumbre.

Rachel no se quedó en la cocina vacía, sino que pasó al zaguán y salió por la puerta de atrás. El Audi seguía en su sitio, pero la camioneta de Holly no estaba. Se dirigió a la parte frontal de la casa y admiró la terraza que la rodeaba.

Cuando dobló la esquina para entrar por la puerta principal, se detuvo en seco. Ante ella estaba Lucy Quinn Fabray, alta y deslumbrante, de espaldas. Los cabellos le llegaban a los hombros y la brisa matutina los agitaba suavemente, mientras que la luz del amanecer resaltaba los cabellos rubios. Llevaba unos vaqueros de diseño con un estilo que volvería loco a un fotógrafo de moda. Las botas vaqueras elevaban su estatura hasta el metro setenta. Contemplaba el océano con los pulgares metidos en las presillas del cinturón, apoyada en una de las vigas de la escalera.

El cielo era cada vez más claro. Después de lo que a Rachel se le antojó mucho tiempo, Quinn se volvió lentamente y la miró a los ojos.

**—****No es de buena educación mirar a la gente.**

De frente resultaba tan despampanante como de espaldas. Pómulos altos, barbilla fuerte y una nariz perfecta. Sus ojos, de un verde - amarillo grisáceo, bajo las cejas a tono con los cabellos, observaron a Rachel sin inmutarse. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron levemente, en un atisbo de sonrisa.

Rachel reaccionó enseguida.

**—****Oh, buenos días.** —Quinn sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y, luego, reanudó la contemplación del océano.

**—****Buenos días. **—De nuevo la suave voz de contralto, su primer recuerdo de Quinn.

Temiendo hacer preguntas estúpidas, Rachel se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a Quinn. Sin duda, el día iba a resultar muy interesante.

**—****¿Dónde está Holly?**

Antes de que Quinn respondiese, la verja automática se abrió y entró Holly con su camioneta cargada de comida.

Rachel se sintió aliviada mientras ambas se dirigían al vehículo.

**—****Por cierto** —dijo**—, ¿dónde has aprendido a conducir así? La otra noche casi devuelvo lo poco que había cenado en aquellas curvas. No me sorprendería que el coche que nos perseguía acabase en un barranco.**

Quinn siguió caminando.

**—****Oh, cosillas que una sabe. Vamos a ayudar a Holly con los paquetes. ¡Me ****_muero_**** de hambre!**

«¿Cómo se puede ser tan torpe?», se preguntó Rachel, procurando centrarse en la deliciosa comida que salía de los fogones de Holly, y apresuró el paso. Casi tuvo que correr para estar a la altura de Quinn, pero consiguió llegar al mismo tiempo que ella.

Tras meter en la casa las bolsas de la compra, Rachel puso la mesa y preparó café, mientras Quinn colocaba los alimentos y le daba cacerolas y ollas a Holly. A Rachel se le ocurrió que formaban muy buen equipo sin haberlo planeado. Se movían de forma coordinada. Cuando Brody se quedaba a pasar la noche con ella, esperaba a que ella preparase la cena y jamás fregaba los platos. No se había fijado antes porque casi nunca comían en su apartamento o en el de él. Pero no importaba; entre ellos no existía compañerismo.

Holly metió en el horno bollitos de pacanas con Jengibre y batió los huevos para hacer una tortilla.

Tomaron café recién hecho y, a continuación, fueron al comedor mientras no estaba lista la comida.

**—****Me encantó que salierais a recibirme** —dijo Holly—. **A veces me siento muy sola. Ahora tengo conmigo a dos de mis personas favoritas. Por cierto, Quinn, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?**

Mientras Quinn observaba su café, Rachel apostó a que respondería con menos de cinco palabras.

**—****Tengo una cosa pendiente el lunes. Aparte de eso, me fastidia no concretar más, pero la respuesta depende de la señorita Berry**. —Sonrió a Rachel, quien le correspondió automáticamente, aunque no percibió calor en los ojos de Quinn. Rachel ladeó la cabeza con gesto interrogante.

—**Creo que debo explicarte las cosas, Rachel. Quinn, ¿puedo?**

Rachel miró a Holly, consciente de que Quinn seguía observándola.

—**El caso es que Quinn trabaja en una empresa que elabora software forense. La Comisión del Mercado de Valores es uno de sus clientes. Cuando le conté tus problemas, Quinn dijo que estaba sobre la pista de la empresa de Brody e hizo algunas comprobaciones. Ella... Quinn te lo explicará mejor. Te toca, Quinn.**

Quinn se dirigió a Holly. «¿Por qué no habla directamente conmigo?»

La voz de Quinn interrumpió las cavilaciones de Rachel y la obligó a centrarse en la conversación.

**—****Parte del software que he desarrollado analiza pautas de transacciones en los mercados, busca pautas. En principio, se creó para ayudar a las empresas a predecir tendencias en sectores individuales. Fue... Sigue siendo... un éxito, pero, partiendo de esa base, lo he ampliado. »Estamos comprobando las aplicaciones de un nuevo programa que rastrea modelos de transacciones sospechosas. Ya sabes en qué consisten. Los gestores de fondos compran acciones que no son seguras a bajo precio. Luego fomentan los rumores sobre grandes éxitos empresariales para subir el precio. Cuando llegan a un punto determinado, las venden y ganan un pastón. El programa rastrea ese tipo de transacciones para identificar mercados y operadores concretos. A la Comisión del Mercado de Valores le interesa mucho por razones obvias.**

Por fin habló mirando a Rachel a la cara:

**—****El año pasado la tía Holly me ****_comentó_**** que había cambiado de agentes de bolsa. Meses después me dijo que tenía una nueva gestora de la empresa de Weston y que iba a colocar gran parte de sus fondos en una nueva oferta pública de acciones. Confieso que no le había prestado mucha atención, pero en ese momento mis antenas se pusieron en funcionamiento. Apliqué el programa al perfil de tu empresa y saltaron las alarmas por todas partes. Sospechamos que esa gente se dedica a desplumar millones de dólares a personas inocentes. Tal vez mi tía sea la siguiente.**

Parecía como si Quinn la estuviese valorando.

Rachel bajó la vista, avergonzada al sentirse objeto de escrutinio. «¿Por qué no iba a sospechar de mí? Debo de haber causado una gran impresión. Y Brody me advirtió que no hablase sobre las inversiones. Bueno, pues al diablo con todo. Aunque pierda el trabajo, el crédito y los amigos, tengo que hacer lo correcto.»

Se inclinó hacia Quinn.

—**Escucha, sé que he sido una estúpida. Creí las palabras de Brody y opté por no hacer nada cuando comenzó a dejarse ver con compañías poco recomendables. No sé qué te ha contado Holly, pero he pecado de ingenuidad, no de falta de honradez. Colaboraré en todo lo que pueda. Tengo varias clientas en la misma situación. Sin embargo** —prosiguió—, **no puedo creer que mi discusión con Brody y la ruptura de mi compromiso provocasen los ataques que sufrí y que me espíen. ¿No le bastaba con despedirme? Amenazó con hacerlo el miércoles por la noche. Y hoy seguimos como antes. Es todo muy raro.**

Se dio cuenta de que Quinn y Holly intercambiaban una mirada y se enderezó en la silla.

**— ****¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo más que yo no sepa?**

Ei reloj del horno sonó en ese preciso momento y Holly se disculpó apresuradamente.

**—****Tu ex novio podría ser la punta del iceberg**. —Quinn escogió las palabras con mucho cuidado

—. **Al parecer, se ha mezclado con mala gente. Por la información que tenemos, él es un jugador relativamente nuevo e insignificante. Tal vez sea codicioso, Rachel. Nos fijamos en él cuando empezó a viajar al extranjero. Se trata de una operación internacional. De todas formas, si te interesa volver con él, puedo ayudarte.**

— ¡**No! Quiero decir que no me interesa. Nuestra relación fue un error desde el principio**. — Sorprendida ante su propia reacción, entrelazó las manos bajo la mesa para calmarse.

La expresión de Quinn era indefinida.

**—****Aquí** **es donde entras tú. Seguramente la red interna de tu oficina está controlada. Tal vez hayan colocado aparatos de escucha en varias habitaciones, pero lo más fácil y lógico es vigilar la actividad de los empleados en Internet. Le contaste a Holly que estabas investigando por tu cuenta y haciendo un análisis técnico sobre algunas de las compañías en las que tu empresa colocaba inversiones.**

Rachel asintió.

—**También le contaste que Weston y tú habíais discutido por sus tácticas y elecciones empresariales. Seguramente la gente que está por encima de él te vigila. Puede que él lo sepa o puede que no. Piénsalo, Rachel: millones de dólares. Si existe la menor posibilidad de que les revientes la operación, ¿qué significa una vida? Y menos la de una mujer**.

Rachel absorbió la información lentamente. Ya antes de trasladarse a San Francisco (diablos, toda su vida), otras personas la habían utilizado para sus fines. La hija obediente, la simpática debutante, la modelo perfecta, la novia estupenda, el gancho ideal para los planes de su prometido.

Nadie había pensado en quién era ella ni en qué sentía. Y ella lo había consentido.

Empezó a dolerle la mandíbula y se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los dientes. Aquello tenía que acabar. Tomó una decisión:

—**Se han metido con la mujer equivocada. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

Quinn se miró los dedos y continuó, mientras una sonrisa bailaba en la comisura de sus labios.

**—****De acuerdo. Empecemos por Brody. Según tía Holly, dijiste que consume drogas y que se acuesta con otras mujeres. Estoy segura de que sus nuevos amigos fomentan sus expansiones. ¿Te incluían a ti, como prometida de Brody, en los servicios de los clientes?**

Quinn estaba muy interesada; sus preguntas eran breves e iban al grano. No se perdía ni un gesto ni una palabra, y los ojos avellanas que tanto se parecían a los de Holly se volvieron duros como el granito. Cuando Holly regresó con la comida, Rachel había sufrido un interrogatorio profesional y exhaustivo. El estremecimiento dejó paso al alivio cuando comprendió que ya no se hallaba bajo el microscopio.

**—****Vosotras dos, ya basta. Olvidémonos de todo eso durante un rato para disfrutar del desayuno.**

**He trabajado como una esclava ante un horno al rojo vivo.**

En cuanto Holly habló, la actitud de Quinn se tornó mucho más agradable.

Rachel se dedicó a los manjares, comió como si llevase días sin hacerlo y se fijó en que Quinn tenía tanta hambre como ella. Tal vez el interrogatorio le había abierto el apetito. Para Rachel la comida era una oportuna interrupción que le permitía evitar más preguntas. Le dolía el cerebro de escudriñar tantos hechos. Y _en realidad no_ quería pensar en las conclusiones que había sacado la hermosa mujer que se hallaba sentada frente a ella. Quinn era inescrutable.

Cuando Holly comentó que se alegraba de no haber metido mano en el asunto porque podría haber perdido un dedo, Quinn les dedicó una sonrisa incómoda y Rachel se relajó.

Mientras comían, Rachel ordenó sus pensamientos e interrogantes, y rechazó ayuda para fregar los platos.

—**No, me toca a mí. Quedaos sentadas y disfrutad de la mañana. Ya seguiremos hablando**.

Las dos mujeres asintieron y tomaron café. Rachel las observó mientras fregaba los platos, fijándose en el parecido familiar, en la similitud de gestos y en el evidente amor que compartían.

Nunca había tenido una relación así con una persona mayor que ella, y mucho menos con su madre.

La sorprendió la transformación que sufría Quinn cuando hablaba sólo con su tía. Tal vez fuese tímida. Aunque la idea le pareció ridícula, porque Quinn era como para morirse de guapa y tenía éxito en su trabajo, Rachel no la descartó. La otra explicación la hizo sentirse incómoda. Quizá le cayese mal a Quinn. Y no era de extrañar. Seguramente Quinn creía que Rachel o bien estaba en el chanchullo o bien era una completa idiota.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no reparó en que Quinn se acercaba por detrás. Rachel se volvió de pronto y tropezó con la misma mezcla de ternura y fuerza que había sentido la noche en que Quinn la había rescatado en el restaurante.

**—****¡Oh! Disculpa, estaba... sólo estaba...**

Quinn retrocedió, farfullando:

—**No pretendía asustarte. He venido a traer las tazas de café**.

Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa, dominada por una repentina timidez. Le ardía la cara y no sabía por qué. Procuró _no_ ponerse colorada, pero fue peor, así que cogió las tazas sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta para lavarlas e intentó contenerse.

Holly se encogió de hombros, le guiñó un ojo a Quinn y dijo que tenía trabajo pendiente en su despacho, aunque Quinn sospechó que iba a llamar a Marina y a dejarla sola con Rachel Berry. Le sorprendió que el hecho de quedarse con Rachel le resultase más emocionante que engorroso. Rachel le había parecido sincera y directa durante el interrogatorio, y sus respuestas coincidían con lo que Quinn había averiguado sobre la empresa de Brody Weston. Pero a Quinn le distraía la mujer. Su voz tenía una suavidad especial y sus ojos marrones o su entorno. Era muy expresiva y sonreía con facilidad. Quinn, desconcertada, tuvo que esforzarse para mantener en pie su bien construida muralla y terminar la entrevista. Le había venido muy bien distraerse con Holly y el desayuno.

Cuando Holly hizo aquel comentario sobre perder un dedo, Quinn miró sin pensar a Rachel, _como_ si estuviese ante una colega de conspiración. Su muralla, su segura muralla, desapareció. Y, para colmo, se habían tocado. Se trataba de una regla fundamental, que no rompía nunca.

Y ya era la segunda vez.

En el aparcamiento, la señorita Berry había estado a punto de desmayarse y a Quinn no le quedó más remedio que sujetarla. Luego rompió a llorar y Quinn tuvo que calmarla, para lo cual la rodeó con sus brazos. Formaba parte del trabajo. Pero el choque involuntario en la cocina, poco antes, era diferente. Quinn se había acalorado, como si sufriese una descarga eléctrica. No formaba parte del trabajo y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Quinn estaba acostumbrada a impresionar a los demás con su estatura, su aspecto y su inteligencia. La mayoría de la gente quería algo de ella y algunos le tenían miedo con toda la razón.

Su jefe la había enseñado bien.

Sin embargo, Rachel no reaccionaba como los otros, y eso desorientaba a Quinn. Cuando Rachel acabó su trabajo en la cocina y se dirigió hacia ella, como Holly había desaparecido, Quinn no tenía nada en qué centrar la atención más que en aquella despampanante morena, así que procuró sumergirse en el expediente que había imprimido aquella mañana e ignorar el nerviosismo que sacudió su vientre. Era una nueva sensación, o al menos era algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

**— ****¿Ese expediente tiene que ver conmigo?**

**—****Sí. Por lo que veo, no sólo controlan tu ordenador: la camioneta que vimos delante de tu casa te vigila. Saqué algunas conclusiones y llamé a varias personas. Tu teléfono está intervenido**.

Los ojos de Rachel se desorbitaron a causa de la sorpresa y la impresión.

**— ****¡Maldita sea! Esto no es real.**

Quinn sintió la inexplicable necesidad de evitarle a Rachel la pregunta que quería hacer a toda costa. Tal vez no fuese el momento oportuno. Buscaba algo que decir cuando sus ojos aterrizaron sobre el periódico local que estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina. «Perfecto.»

—**Rachel, ¿has estado alguna vez en Point Reyes Station? Este fin de semana el pueblo celebra el Día de los Fundadores. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? Hay montones de personajes pintorescos, arte y buena comida. No tienes que regresar a tu casa hoy, ¿verdad?**

Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron; era una perspectiva estupenda.

—**Bueno, deja que lo piense. ****_\Süñ_**** No me muero de ganas por volver, precisamente, y me encantaría evadirme durante un día. ¡Gracias por la invitación! Hum, ¿nos acompañará Holly?**

**—****Se lo preguntaré. **—Quinn posó la vista en la puerta cerrada del despacho™. **Pero, ¿pasa algo si no viene?** —Quinn se daba cuenta de que ponía nerviosa a la mayoría de la gente y prefería que Holly las acompañase. Pero tendría que inventar una disculpa si Holly no podía ir. Y convenía que Rachel supiese que ella la apoyaba.

—**No. En cualquier caso será estupendo.**

Quinn ensayó una sonrisa, que no le salió muy bien.

**—****De acuerdo. Quedamos junto a mi coche dentro de veinte minutos.**


End file.
